YDS: Reconstrucción
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Mientras estaban en ese lugar podía sentir algo diferente, una extraña tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Los dos eran unas personas rotas, vacías. Aunque quizá pudieran reconstrirse, renacer de las cenizas. Y lo creía. de verdad lo hacía. Chris/Jill y Jake/Sherry
1. Chris Redfield

**Para mi desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. **

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia, y otra que subiré tan pronto la termine de editar comparten título en particular el cual se llama "Yuxtaposición de soledades" (YDS) esto se debe a que ocurren paralelamente y en algunos puntos tienen coincidencia, o sea, tienen el mismo hilo. Ocurren al mismo tiempo pero solo se centran en una pareja. (En el caso de la segunda, en dos). No es necesario leer las dos para comprenderla. Las historias ocurren después del RE6, tres años para ser exactos,**

**En fin. Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

**.**

"_Ellos son los héroes del mundo. Personas que buscan el bienestar ignorando que, estaban buscando aquello que los libraría de la soledad"_

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Reconstrucción**

_Capítulo 1: Chris Redfield._

"_-¿cómo está?- preguntó mirando al médico revisar al paciente herido. El hombre dejó caer el estetoscopio en su cuello, tomando los signos vitales. Lo observó tomar las tomografías del cerebro y los informes sanguíneos_

_-Parece que tiene una secuela pos- traumática- le señaló el área- Al parecer eso no afectará su rendimiento laboral, solo que no sabemos las secuelas de este mal… habrá que esperar… agente Valentine ¿Dónde están los familiares?_

_-Claire está en Washington atendiendo unos asuntos de la base. Vendrá dentro de unos meses a visitarnos. Yo lo estaré a cargo de su progreso- suspiró. Recargándose en el borde de la camilla observando al hombre herido. El único sobreviviente de todo un escuadrón élite. No quería pensar en su paso hacia la muerte. Se concentraría en ayudarlo con su problema._

_-Agente Valentine… le advierto que no será nada fácil, no sabemos las consecuencias de su amnesia progresiva_

_-No dejaré que esto tome mayor campo, doctor Jones. Él es Chris, sabrá salir eso. Sea cual sea el deterioro. No está solo… nos tiene a nosotros sus compañeros._

_._

_._

_._

Sonrió levemente al verlo dormir incómodamente en el escritorio de madera del cuartel general, su ronda había durado suficiente, tenía un descanso merecido a pesar de que nunca descansaba. Su semblante había cambiado desde el diagnóstico médico terminado el atentado del virus C. las secuelas de la enfermedad del agente se complicaban conforme el tiempo, no tenían idea de cuando volvería, pero aún guardaban esperanzas.

Recordaba al Chris de mirada dura, sonrisa tosca, burlona quejándose de todo lo relacionado con bioterrorismo, moviendo su labio hacia arriba levemente cuando rabiaba, ahora no había nada de eso. Era una máquina, un muñeco. Barry había insistido en cambiar de médico, buscar alternativa para recuperarlo. Observó los brazos cruzados sobre la madera, el rostro recargado y ligeros ronquidos salidos de sus labios.

¿Algún día sanaría?

Caminó hasta llegar a una distancia prudente. Alargó la mano haciendo movimientos suaves en el hombro intentando despertarlo. Chris se removió hablado incoherencias, parpadeando repetidas veces enfocando la vista en su persona. Profundas ojeras enmarcaban el rostro masculino del agente de la B.S.A.A. caminó varios pasos hasta chocar suavemente con la silla.

-Chris… Ya es de hora de levantarse- El castaño la miró con molestia. Sus orbes cafés rellenas de algo que no comprendía. Lo observó levantarse por inercia estirando el cuerpo adolorido debido a la posición. Mantenía un seño marcado con los puños tensos a cada lado del cuerpo.

-Qué demonios Jill- Masculló irritado, volteando la vista al reloj de pared- tenemos que acompañar a Barry en su entrenamiento con los aspirantes del cuartel- se apartó con frustración caminando lejos de su posición. Había veces en los que se preguntaba donde se había metido el joven miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. alegre que conoció aquella tarde lluviosa, cuando recién se instaló ahí. Los años corrían con velocidad. Chris se había roto. Quebrado en miles de trozos debido a la pérdida de su escuadrón. Su trauma personal seguía persiguiéndolo y ni los médicos podían solucionarlo. Nada lograba alegrarlo, hacerlo sonreír débilmente. Era tosco. Frío. Un ser sin sentimientos salvo marchitarse así mismo, culpándose de los errores pasados.

No podía descifrar a ese hombre envuelto en aquel que era su amigo.

-Chris Redfield… ¿Quién eres ahora?- murmuró a la nada, saliendo del lugar. Buscándolo con la mirada encontrándolo en la sala de entrenamiento. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta lo detalló golpeando con fuerza aquel hombro del entrenador personal especialista en ataques de corto alcance. El nuevo Chris dedicaba horas a entrenarse hasta desgastarse los músculos y los tendones se contrajeran en consecuencia al sobre esfuerzo. Barry había insistido en hablar seriamente con él. Sin resultado favorecedor.

Tal vez ya no habría remedido y su trauma fuera inquebrantable.

No quería pensar en eso. Hacerlo significaba perder las esperanzas de sus compañeros los cuales lo toleraban y soportaban sus palabras secas. Le hacía querer gruñir con irritación. También poseía un defecto en por algo relacionado al bioterrorismo. La mano solía temblarle generando dolor en la zona de la muñeca. Tenía una cicatriz profunda en el pecho. Él la había apoyado a superarlo. Era su turno de intentarlo pero no sabía cómo.

-Creo que se esfuerza demasiado ¿no crees rubia?-Barry posó la mirada en el castaño, detallando el sobre esfuerzo aplicado, exigiendo más de las personas. Tomando papeles e indicando nuevas tácticas de batalla. No esperó la respuesta, sabía con facilidad la situación que atravesaba Valentine. El daño pos traumático afectaba a la instalación de sobremanera. Solo seguían los mandatos intentando disminuir las tensiones, se giró volviendo su vista en su compañera de ojos grises- Jill… tenemos reportes de actividad biológica de Neo- Umbrella, es mejor que leas los informes, toma- le tendió los expedientes de la nueva compañía- Nuestro jefe pide una reunión para planear bien la investigación que realizaremos, al parecer tenemos que viajar con un escuadrón.

Asintió, revisando los expedientes ante la mirada atenta del castaño. Los reportes informaban el posible comercio de un nuevo virus en el mercado negro, apariciones de cuerpos destazados con marcas con un índice alto en cuestión a la expansión.

Definitivamente los mandarían las la pista de Neo-Umbrella.

-Parece que tendremos que decirle a Chris de nuestro nuevo proyecto Barry… iré a buscarlo más tarde. Solo asegúrate de supervisar que no sea cruel con todos ya sabes el problema por el que pasa.

-Tómate tu tiempo Jill- respondió Barry suavemente, posando una mano sobre el h hombro femenino, en señal de apoyo- Nos veremos dentro de dos horas… al parecer es algo grande.

algo le decía que así era

.

- ¿Estás seguro Barry?- el castaño asintió, tomando asiento- ¿Por qué demonios soy informado hasta este momento?- Chris gruñó, apretando los puños con fuerza-Sabes que tenemos que movernos con rapidez ¿Dónde está Jill?

-No vamos a movernos hasta que el jefe nos de órdenes Redfield- le respondió cansinamente, mostrándole los archivos de las investigaciones- Al parecer nos moveremos por vía aérea y por otro medios- Chris asintió- Jill está en su departamento buscando unos materiales que Terra Save ha pedido. Sabes que ella es muy buena con los explosivos, aunque desconozco los motivos.

Mentía. Barry estaba mintiendo sobre los verdaderos motivos. Jill nunca utilizaba las herramientas de su padre para uso del cuartel si no tenía uno verdadero de importancia ¿Por qué diablos no decía la verdad?

No entendía el silencio del castaño. Releyó los informes que le había dado revisando los detalles, la transacción de sus futuras visitas. Apretó nuevamente los puntos sintiendo la rabia recorrer su sistema. Sentía el cuerpo caliente. No se estaban esforzando para erradicar el mal biológico y la aparición de Neo-Umbrella era la prueba de ello. Sintió una presencia jadear agitada tras su espalda, giró el cuerpo encarando a la mujer rubia de cabello corto. A su lado una mujer de menor edad, el cabello rojo hasta la cintura. Frunció el ceño. No esperaba su visita o su motivo en la B.S.A.A.

-Llegas tarde Jill- reprochó, tendiéndole los nuevos informes- No me habían dicho que estarías aquí Claire… la misión debe ser muy complicada si necesitan a Barry, es de tácticas especiales y además estas entrometida en esto.

- No tengo con exactitud los planes, Chris- señaló la pelirroja en su defensa- Al parecer haremos una cooperación con los de la D.S.O, vamos, no podemos hacer esperar al Brighton.

Caminaron en silencio, observando las paredes en tonos verdes, el aroma a pólvora en consecuencia a las prácticas de tiro. Los agentes experimentados esperando órdenes, algunos guardando armamento al fondo. Llegaron hasta la oficina de Johnson Brighton, jefe de la B.S.A.A. Claire entró primero a la habitación. El hombre mayor mantenía una pose seria. En el escritorio de madera yacían periódicos esparcidos estratégicamente, documentos con marcador rojo en señal de peligro máximo.

-Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield y Claire Redfield- habló el hombre cano, llamando la atención- Hemos recibido los informes de un atentado. Las ciudades más afectadas son España y Roma. La suma de los infectaos va aumentando, son setenta mil personas muertas hasta ahora. Si he decidido que los cuatro compartirán campo es porque su presencia es Necesaria- señaló a la rubia- Jill. Tú y Chris viajarán a la parte de Roma mientras Claire va con Barry a España.- los integrantes asintieron. Chris gruñó.

-No- respondió el castaño- Claire debe de ir conmigo a esta misión- Brighton negó con la cabeza, señalándole los informes de la cooperación con la D.S.O.

-Lo siento, Chris, pero ella asistirá con el agente Burton. Claire ha trabajado en el departamento de investigación y necesitamos un traductor para la cuida de España. Barry no tiene un español bueno ni los del escuadrón que asignaremos. Tú hermana será acompañante del mejor agente de la D.S.O- el mayor depositó la foto del agente. Reconociendo el semblante serio.

-Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos, Leon- Jill observó el semblante furioso de su compañero, a Claire hablar con Johnson sobre los detalles del hombre que la acompañaría. Había escuchado hablar sobre el agente Kennedy. Era un hombre experimentado en ataques de corto alcance, manejo de armas blancas con precisión y gran amigo del fallecido presidente Adam Bemford. Tenía un gran historial como agente en el gobierno antes de su traslado

Inclusive había ayudado al ingreso del hijo a la base contra todo pronostico. Leon era respetado en su organización.

Aun así, Chris no toleraba del todo su presencia. Podía verlo en sus orbes obscuros irritados. Algo había pasado que el castaño no le perdonaba él no solía despreciar hasta cierto punto de irritación, lo cual significaba que ese agente había hecho algo terrible para Chris.

¿Qué podía haber sucedido?

Ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo. Contaban con dos horas para tomar el armamento necesario. Esperarían la llegada del Kennedy en Roma. Observó de reojo a Chris recriminar la intervención de su pelirroja hermana en la misión del atentado. Suspiró. No sería fácil manejar al nuevo Chris Redfield. Aquel hombre de complexión de estar adelgazando, mirad tosca y capacidad de herir a quienes había protegido complicaría todo, pero lo ayudaría, como él lo hizo cuando se encontraba débil, herida por causas de Wesker.

El nuevo Chris estaba roto, pedazos de aquel castaño esparcidos por su recóndita mente, ocultos, esperando salir a la luz algún día. La muerte de Nivans seguía siendo factor de impacto, el motivo personal del aumento en su trauma. Se había visto una máquina, un cuerpo vacío enfocado en hacerse sufrir. Pero eso cambaría, lo había decidido.

Sería la persona que lo curaría, tomaría esos fragmentos rotos y los volvería a unir. Estaba más cerca de él… de su proceso de volverlo a ser quien era. No estaba sola en ello.

.

¡**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí con mi nueva historia dramática, la cual es algo más compleja que la segunda, debo admitir. Para mí trabajar esta nueva faceta de Chris con su trauma es algo complejo ya que de por sí él porta un carácter duro y ahora que no le queda amabilidad es todo un gran reto. En cuanto a la otra historia, aclaro de una vez que se centrará en Leon y Claire pero no como pareja. De ahí vienen las dos parejas (el Aeon y el Claire/Steve) y como había dicho, no es necesario leerla para comprender esta, solo que tendrán varias sus propios dramas.**

**Dejando las aclaraciones listas espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado, ya que es la primera vez que me centro únicamente en esta pareja. Siento que sea corto. Prometo que los siguientes serán más largos al igual que los traumas que absorben a Chris. Veremos si Jill logra su objetivo.**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo. Espero subir el otro el pronto. Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

.


	2. Sombras

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece aunque quisiera un Chris Redfield personal.**

**En fin. Sin más, les dejo la lectura.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Reconstrucción**

_Capítulo 2: Sombras._

_._

_._

_-¿segura que esto es normal?- asintió ante la pregunta de la pelirroja. Recién había llegado de Washington. Visitar a Chris en sus primeros meses de terapia era primordial, las secuelas de su cuerpo debilitaban al agente, podía notar los orbes castaños fundidos en rabia. Ambas miraban al Redfield mayor hablar en voz alta, reprochando la falta de astucia en los aspirantes, masacrarles con la postura rígida y voz prominente. Gruesa, tosca. Podía ver a Barry convenciéndolo de intentar bajarle, sin éxito alguno. Se giró hacia Claire Redfield, tendiéndole las indicaciones del médico._

_-El doctor Jones dice que todo será diferente a partir de ahora, Claire- suspiró con irritación-Chris tiene que superar sus traumas, enterrar las sombras que lo persiguen, dejar ir todo-observó a la pelirroja asentir, dudosa- Solo tenemos que darle tiempo, ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar este Chris Redfield… esperemos que no llegue hasta unas consecuencias irreparables, todos seremos su apoyo… así tengamos que soportarlo, no podemos fallarle- ambas volvieron a fijar la vista en el individuo._

_Tenía que resistir… solo esperaba poder que no decayera. Que las sombras del pasado no salieran nunca a la luz._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

Recogió su bolso con dificultad, pesaba. El armamento ordenado para la misión consistía en objetos de mayor peso. No conocían las armas biológicas a tratar en caso de Neo-Umbrella ya que no habían asistido en la misión, según el reporte de Chris Redfield un armamento basado en granadas y armas de alto calibre bastarían para enfrentarse a los muertos si eran como los de Tatchi. Había escuchado hablar de armas biológicas de mayor tamaño, asemejándose a los gigantes. Un convoy militar por tierra sería enviado para el primer análisis en Roma, ya Claire escogería sus movimientos por aire. Levantó la vista, analizando nuevamente el arsenal de armas en la bolsa adjunta, nuevamente su compañero había insistido en llevar municiones para los rifles semi-automáticos, llevó el conteo de las armas con rapidez, el tiempo se acortaba y las dos horas trascurrirían con velocidad. Estar en Roma era primordial, cerró las maletas tomando primero los detonares, la colgó en su hombro comenzando la caminata hasta la sala de despegue. Al llegar vió a Barry hablando con el nuevo escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, Claire atrás del castaño mirando con nerviosismo los alrededores del cuartel. Aún recordaba cuando había visto a su pelirroja hermana batallar con su hermano mayor, soportando las quejas por su actitud impulsiva.

-Hey rubia, veo que has traído las famosas detonaciones- sonrió Burton tomando la maleta sobre el suelo, examinando con curiosidad las creaciones expertas del padre de Jill. Encontraba extraordinario como un ex ladrón común podía fabricarlas con precisión y sin contratiempos, al parecer la rubia era la única especialista en desactivación de bombas, no podía esperar más de ella. Juntos habían sobrevivido las masacres, compartiendo campo con muertos vivientes. Chris caminó hasta quedar junto a la rubia, con el ceño marcado.

-Llegas tarde nuevamente, Jill. Sabes que es para débiles la falta de responsabilidad así que vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Equipo Bravo, los quiero en cuartos bien distribuidos ¿Entendido? Nuestro destino es Roma, ahí esperaremos las órdenes de la D.S.O, mientras que los helicópteros llegan quiero que practiquen su puntería, tienen treinta minutos.- Burton miró con molestia al castaño mientras los jóvenes maldecían a su líder por un nuevo entrenamiento. Esperaba que la llegada del helicóptero fuera rápida, los recién promovidos no soportarían un entrenamiento hecho por su compañero. Le había insistido a Jill buscar una nueva alternativa, hablar con otra opinión médica sobre la situación pero al parecer no habría respuesta pronta, tenían una misión y la cumplirían.

.

-Hola agente Valentine- curveó levemente los labios al observarlo. El hombre tenía una postura elegante, digno de un alto mando en Terra Save. Portaba un traje de combate color azul, diferenciando el rango al no pertenecer a los agentes, a su lado Claire sonreía levemente.

-Hola Adam, Claire ¿Cuánto falta para que abordemos?- el hombre miró su reloj de pulsera, en manos el mapa de la cuidad de España.

-Tenemos el tiempo suficiente para detenernos a pensar en esta nueva locura de bioterrorismo, al parecer no fue suficiente con haber matado a mi padre- asintió. Sabía que no le era fácil al hijo del ex presidente tener una carga pesada en sus manos. Eso era algo que compartía bien con la pelirroja, ambos habían encontrado el consuelo, mutuamente. Sonrió ladinamente, fijándose en el sobre blanco con detalles rosas en las manos de Claire.

-¿tienen algo que decirme?- Adam sonrió abiertamente, cualidad que apreciaba en ese hombre. Siempre estaba feliz, al menos, desde que salía con la hermana de su compañero.

-Así es agente Valentine. Claire y yo vamos a casarnos- la aludida sonrió incómodamente. Debía admitir que la pelirroja estaba extraña, miraba el piso sin tomarle importancia a su pareja el cual se veía ilusionado. Sus orbes de un color semejante al verde brillaban, no entendía que la mantenía en ese estado.

¿Qué sería tan importante para mantenerla intrigada?

Recordó la edad que portaba, casi llegaba a los cuarenta y dos años, seguía sola. El matrimonio se hacía cada vez más lejano. La vida de un agente no tenía límite. Entre sus compañeros de mayor edad estaba Barry, de cincuenta. Johnson Brighton estaba en los setenta. Sus generaciones ya habían sido eliminadas, desde su equipo Alpha en los S.T.A.R.S hasta su afiliación actual. Debía admitir que comprendía perfectamente al castaño.

-Eh, agente ¿se encuentra bien?- El rubio siguió con la vista el punto que Jill miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión, encontró a un castaño hablándole a los agentes de toscamente, al menos, para su gusto. –No debería ver mucho al capitán Chris… al menos no cuando esté el agente Burton, tiende a burlarse de esas cosas

-No te equivoques, Adam- respondió, caminando hasta el punto de reunión donde el helicóptero al fin había aterrizado, el viento de las hélices removía sus rubios cabellos. Les dejó el paso a los prometidos, nuevamente notó la tensión en la fémina y estaba segura que Adam lo sabía, solo esperaba la solución al problema que atormentaba a la agente federal. Jill sintió una fuerte presión sobre su hombro al intentar subir. La mano masculina se cernía con medida fuerza, deslizó su mano hasta cubrirla, para después apartarla suavemente- Chris, no es necesario que hagas eso.- el aludido gruñó ocupando su espacio en dentro del helicóptero- Ya hablaremos más de esto. Por estos momentos solo tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra llegada.

-Si… parece que las sombras vuelven a reaparecerse

.

.

El viaje había sido relativamente sin improvistos, las horas de vuelo se hicieron rápidas gracias al horario vespertino. Una vez entrado al territorio Roma Jill quedó anonadada por el paisaje, el punto de reunión sería en una zona libre de agente biológico. Por los informes la cuidad a investigar se mantenía sin investigación previa, tendrían que desviarse a una parte donde estuviera seguros de no se emboscados o sorprendidos. No querían una alteración en los agentes élites, Barry tomó una desviación hasta Italia donde no se habían reportado algún signo de contaminante. Al bajar del avión distinguieron los aviones propietarios del D.S.O, algunas aeronaves distribuidas estratégicamente y el convoy al parecer no sufría daño alguno. Un hombre se acercó hasta su posición. Tenía complexión de piloto o algo relacionado con vuelo, sonreía abiertamente, lo cual, generaba desconfianza

-Me presento agentes, soy Marcus Whitlock. Comandante aeronaval de Italia. Seré su representante hasta llegar a la cede de la compañía. Nuestro agente Kennedy tomará un poco en llegar, al parecer tuvo un pequeño contratiempo- se disculpó. Jill observó el semblante de Chris cambiar. El castaño tomó al rubio de las solapas alzándolo, en diferencia a su estatura.

-Por qué diablos no llega a tiempo ¿acaso no sabe lo que está sucediendo?- apretó con más fuerza el agarre sacando un jadeo de dolor en su víctima- Diles a los de tú compañía que la B.S.A.A ha llegado y queremos al maldito de Kennedy en este instante ¿entendido Marcus?- siseó empujando al rubio quien lo miró con odio. Adam se disculpó mientras le tendían los archivos. Barry llegó hasta su posición murmurando suavemente contra su oído

-Jill, tendremos que distraerlo hasta que el agente Kennedy esté en Italia

-No creo que sea fácil despistarlo Barry, Chris es endemoniadamente inteligente, nos descubrirá antes de que nosotros nos demos cuenta- apretó el arma dentro de su bolsillo. Odiaba no poder manejar el progreso emocional de su compañero, si querían pensar en una distracción efectiva para lograr distraerlo tenía que ser alguna pasión para el castaño, algo lo cual no se negara.

Volvió a ejercer presión en la calibre 21, sintiendo una idea cruzar su mente.

Chris nunca le decía que no a los buenos retos.

-Chris… qué te parece si entrenamos un rato, solo para calentar hasta que tomemos posiciones, ya sabes- el agente meditó por breves segundos preguntándose el verdadero motivo. Jill no solía retarlo a los desafíos cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero si ella quería, no veía ningún motivo para negárselo. El que Jill se preparara volvía más difícil que muriera a manos de cosas repugnantes y asquerosas.

-De acuerdo Jill, entrenaremos si eso es lo que quieres.

.

.

Un golpe seco, seguido de un ligero quejido. El sonido del tronar de la madera escuchándose al fondo, creando ecos en el ambiente. Jill inhaló el aire suficiente que había perdido al ser empotrada contra la pared. Podía sentir el cuerpo tenso y sudoroso de Chris Redfield pegado al suyo. Tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura con firmeza mientras la otra mano cubría el área de su cuello ejerciendo presión, en mano portaba un cuchillo de combate. No tenía una vista de su rostro pero sabía que mantenía una mueca arrogante ante su victoria.

No sabía cómo moverse para salir del agarre. La fuerza ejercida le lastimaba la muñeca pero eso no era algo de preocuparse en comparación a lo que enfrentarían cuando fueran a la capital. Movió ligeramente el cuerpo sintiendo el abdomen duro, posiblemente marcado a las forzosas horas de entrenamiento. Estaba atrapada. No podía llegar hasta el borde de su pantalón para sacar su pistola o amenazarlo con un arma blanca. Acarició con lentitud la base del abdomen sintiendo la tensión inmediata del atacante, aprovechó el leve espacio irguiéndose con rapidez, maniobrando las manos para tomarlo por los hombros. Chris giró al sentir el violento cambio de fuerzas, ejerciendo más presión a la cintura provocando la caída al suelo.

-No puedes ganarme, Jill-siseó nuevamente, forcejeando en el suelo- Sigues bajando la guardia. Ya hemos hablado sobre ese defecto- el castaño se escabulló entre las piernas de la agente imposibilitando las maniobras, podía las gotas de sudor caer en su frente y a Chris mirándola con molestia. Inclinó el rostro acortando la distancia sin meditarlo. Quería despedazar al Chris de mirada dura.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes que yo nunca me rindo- haló la camisa, rompiendo los botones dejando el torso visible. Varias marcas gruesas se localizaban en diferentes puntos de su pecho, tenía una profunda al costado de su espalda, en la línea del pantalón.

Definitivamente había pasado por mucho. Chris la miró con el ceño marcado. Parecía entender sus pensamientos sobre esas Cicatrices de batalla.

No necesito tu lástima Jill- habló el castaño, sin apartarse- estas son las heridas que he ganado en esta lucha contra el bioterrorismo, eso, son las sombras de mi pasado Jill aquellas que no se borran y recuerdan las acciones estúpidas que uno toma. tú has estado de mi lado, lo has visto.

-Debes dejarlas desaparecer- sugirió, enfrentando la mirada café molesta. Los ojos del mayor se hacían más obscuros cuando se molestaba, la tonalidad los volvía duros, inquebrantables.

Eran las señales que alertaban a todos.

-No.- Gruñó el agente-Todo eso fue provocado por mis estupideces. Ahora solo nos dedicaremos a entrenarlos hasta el cansancio, que sufran Valentine. Ellos entenderán los motivos por los cuales el dolor los vuelve fuertes- Jill negó con la cabeza, recostándola sobre el suelo.

-No, solo traes más sufrimientos si aplicas el dolor. Somos ahora diferentes Chris. Ya no somos los jóvenes que un día de trabajo se volvió el infierno. Solo seremos dos personas acabadas, sin vida, por culpa del bioterrorismo.

-Es nuestro deber erradicarlo, aún si nos tome todo el tiempo- Chris aflojó el agarre, permitiendo escabullir su mano hasta tomar el hombro masculino- Sabes que la debilidad no está permitida Jill, fallar no es una opción.- se miraron desafiantes sin soltarse. Unos sonidos se escucharon al fondo, pasos acercándose hasta su posición hasta topar con sus imágenes.

-Agentes ya es hora de… - Adam cayó al ver la imagen de los adultos en el suelo. Chris Redfield sobre Jill Valentine con la camisa descubierta y los cuerpos unidos. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando el mayor lo miró con odio. Tenía que salir de ahí- Creo... Que… iré a ver a Claire. El agente Kennedy llegó hace unos minutos y al parecer trae consigo un objeto clave para esta misión… los esperamos ahí… siento haber interrumpido- la rubia observó al de los ojos claros salir con un rubor leve en sus mejillas.

¿Interrumpir? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-Idiota- murmuró el castaño poniéndose de pie, tendiéndole la mano- Vamos. Kennedy ha llegado y tenemos que movernos rápidos. No llegaremos tarde Jill, es manía no es lo mío

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a al punto de reunión. Una vez tomada la posición divisó al prometido de su pelirroja hermana con el latente sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Claire lo miraba inquisidora.

¿Qué demonios le habría dicho ese rubio amable?

Detalló la habitación en silencio. Las paredes en tonos grises creaban un ambiente aburrido. Cuadros antiguos colgados, algunos más viejos, los mueves de madera y el escritorio repleto de informes. Algunos eran de las desapariciones de hombres, otros anuncios sobre hombres devorando civiles inocentes y criaturas extrañas deambulando por España. A lo lejos se apreciaba a su hermana hablar seriamente con el rubio amable sobre alguna cosa. Jill recargaba la Beretta mientras Barry compartía campo en el convoy.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los agentes de la D.S.O. junto al su líder. Ambos ancianos tomaron sus respectivos asientos al igual que los integrantes. Decidió tomar el asiento más lejano, no tenía ánimos para escuchar la tediosa voz de las mujeres que servían café y lo miraban con recelo.

-Como verá- empezó Johnson – él es William Whitlock, jefe de la agencia con la cual compartiremos campo en esta misión- el moreno se presentó-Como verán en sus respectivos asientos está la información de los ataque en ambas ciudades, la mujer a mi izquierda es Ingrid Hunnigan, experta en comunicaciones y el de la derecha es Carlos Oliveira, esposo de Ingrid y ex miembro de Umbrella- Chris desvió su mirada hasta topar con el rostro tenso de su compañera. Sabía los sentimientos que Jill le guardaba a Oliveira pero al parecer no parecía afectarle en nada.

-Me llamo Leon Kennedy- se hoyó al fondo. El rubio se irguió en pose autoritaria, acaparando la atención de los integrantes- Tengo el puesto de agente clase S. Sobreviví a Raccoon City y trabajé para el gobierno- habló con rudeza, tomando los papeles- Este atentado según Hunnigan proviene de la organización Neo Umbrella la cual fue el motor clave del atentado del virus C, Hunnigan, ¿alguna novedad sobre eso?

Detalló al hombre rubio en silencio. Tenía unos ojos color azul, su traje consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra, al parecer característica. Una camisa color azul obscuro haciendo juego, pantalones algo angostos y botas de combate. Tenía ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro, en señal de cansancio y no entendía el motivo. Leon Kennedy no había sido asignado a misiones según los datos proporcionados antes del vuelo. Algo le había sucedido, al menos, afectado para provocarle ese estado.

¿Qué podría descolocar a Leon Kennedy?

-Al parecer creemos que están fabricando un nuevo virus, no sabemos con claridad si la información recibida es confiable. El experto en aeronáutica nos ará la información cuando emprendamos el viaje hasta los destinos, Carlos y yo nos quedaremos viendo las comunicaciones. Rebecca Chambers llegará dentro de unos cuantos minutos para la asistencia. Sus habilidades químicas nos serán de gran ayuda.- los ancianos asintieron satisfechos ante el plan de Hunnigan. Chris no había objetado las decisiones tomadas, lo cual era signo de aprobación por su parte. Por lo menos no armaría un escándalo de furia e insatisfacción. Escuchó a su compañero carraspear.

-Si eso es todo partiremos lo más pronto posible. Mi escuadrón viajará por vía terrestre una vez que Rebecca llegue. Claire, tú y Adam se irán por aire. Estarán en manos de Marcus, una vez que lleguen a España quiero su reporte. Jill vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos- Jill sintió la mano del castaño rodearle la muñeca con fuerza, comenzando a levantarla. Una risa seca y burlona se escuchó al podo, sintió a Chris tensarse nuevamente. Algo le decía que no era bueno. Ambos posaron su mirada en el rubio de ojos miel quien los miraba con molestia

-No des las cosas tan fáciles las cosas, capitán- soltó con malicia oculta- Recuerda que los errores siempre los paga tu escuadrón y no queremos que eso suceda- rió. Observando al Redfield caminar hasta su dirección, siendo detenido por Leon.

Ahora era el turno de atacarlos a ambos, como le habían ordenado sus superiores tomó su maleta que yacía en el suelo, sacó unos cuantos papeles tendiéndolos sobre la mesa de madera, dejando un rostro visible.

Claire contuvo el aliento, Johnson Brighton tensó los músculos de su cara al reconocerlo. Mantuvo su mirada firme, observando sin dar crédito. Jill entrecerró los ojos sintiendo una molestia invadir su sistema mientras Marcus miraba sonriente, disfrutando sus expresiones. Ese tipo no era de confiar.

-Esto, es lo que debería ser su objetivo

La sala asumió un profundo silencio. Podían sentir al ambiente asfixiar y, lo más curioso era el duelo a muerte de mirada que Chris dirigía hacia el Kennedy.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía. Sabía las que Chris aún no había avanzado nada en su proceso de recuperación y aquello significaba volverá abrir la profunda grieta que lo orillaba a romperse, encerrarse en aquel hombre sin sentimientos.

No podía estar sucediendo.

Aquella información debía ser una broma, una mentira

_Ada Wong no podía estar viva_

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? aquí con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, al parecer las cosas se complican mucho para Jill y para todos ¿Cuál será la reacción de Chris? **

**Por cierto, a los que me preguntaron si habría Aeon en esta historia (o menciones de este) la respuesta es No.**

**Por otro lado… la siguiente historia está casi lista ¿qué opinan de una Claire al matrimonio?**

**Prometo responder los comentarios en el próximo capítulo, ando algo corta de tiempo pero gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Ahora ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión. Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

.

_. _


	3. Voluntades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama y Adam (aunque también se lo presto un par de veces a las drama Queens xD) me pertenecen. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento. **

**En fin. Los dejo con la lectura**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades.**

**Reconstrucción.**

_Capítulo 3: Voluntades._

_._

_._

_-¿Crees que soportemos hasta el final, Jill?- preguntó Barry mirando sin parpadear la lista de nuevo ingreso al cuartel general. Estaban distribuidos en una mesa rectangular con Chris como juez principal. Elegir un buen equipo sería un buen comienzo para levantarle los ánimos. Depositó las fotografías con los rostros jóvenes. De una edad parecía a cuando recién había entrado a los S.T.A.R.S., rostros serios y expedientes en alto calibre. Chris tomó las primeras imágenes sobre su lado de la mesa. Hizo lo propio al igual que Barry._

_-Tal parece que estos son muy buenos- señaló Burton, enseñándoselas. Chris miró ambos jóvenes con cautela. Lo sentía. Él solía hacerlo, detallando minuciosamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron._

_-No. Tienen solo veinte años. La misma edad de Nivans- arrugó con fuerzas las imágenes, tirándolas al suelo- Solo recibiremos personas desde los veinticuatro ¿entendido? Ambos asintieron con pesadez, mientras el castaño regresaba su miraba con furia al resto._

_-Creo que sigue afectado por la muerte del soldado, es una suerte que la mujer culpable esté muerta ¿no te parece rubia?- susurró suavemente. Jill asintió.-No quiero pensar en el infierno que se desataría si tenemos a este Chris… solo espero no volver a verlo así nunca más ¿todo acabó, verdad?_

_._

.

.

La sala aún se mantenía en silencio. A lo lejos, divisaba los rostros contorsionados en asombro del equipo élite, murmurando cosas entre sin ellos sin dejar de mirar la fotografía de Ada Wong; escuchaba a Claire tamborilear sus dedos contra la madera del escritorio mientras Adam decía cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sentía el cuerpo de Chris tenso y rígido. Los puños apretados con fuerza hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos, las cejas fruncidas con sus ojos obscuros en rabia.

Respiró profundamente levantándose del asiento, encarando al hombre rubio. Su rostro le resultaba parecido aunque no lograba recordarlo con claridad. La expresión en su rostro la tenía visto en algún lado, estaba segura. Tomó los papeles apartándolos del campo visible del ex miembro S.T.A.R.S. necesitaba despejar al castaño antes de que Chris cometiera una locura. Escuchó a su jefe carraspear rompiendo levemente la tensa atmósfera. Johnson se paró de su asiento con el líder de la D.S.O, con la mirada intrigada, dirigiendo su atención hasta el rubio quien mantenía la sonrisa burlona hacia su compañero.

-Marcus, ella está muerta- hablo William con calma- Es de conocimiento que los hombres de Simmons acabaron con esa mujer. Está en los reportes de todos en las dos compañías ¿cierto Ingrid?- la aludida asintió pero había observado un cambio en su semblante pasivo. Era una experta agente, podía notar que esa castaña había dudado a contestarle levemente, aun así, el anciano no parecía darse cuenta. - Ahí lo tienes…

-Opino que hay muchos cabos suelos en aquello Jefe- interrumpió el rubio, sentándose, ignorando al castaño. Los harían sufrir. Las órdenes habían sido claras y concisas. Su jefe estaba en lo cierto cuando comentó sobre las acciones de los agentes, tanto como los nuevos proyectos de escuadrón, al parecer eran muy predecibles-No tienen un cuerpo o muestras forenses que avalen su fallecimiento y según tengo escuchado es el mismo patrón del anterior virus ¿ no les parece demasiada coincidencia?

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Podía sentir como el leve dolor de cabeza se extendía. No podía negar que la teoría del rubio era buena, demasiado para ser consideraba una suposición. Escuchó el golpear con fuerza de la madera del escritorio, casi crujiendo, aumentando su dolor. Maldecía a ese hombre, Chris estaba en su fase límite. Barry tomó posición frente a él. Carlos rodeó la mesa separando a Leon del campo visible e Ingrid vigilaba los movimientos del rubio agente de la D.S.O.

-No lo dejaremos pasar Brighton. Este idiota tiene razón- Chris golpeó nuevamente el escritorio, haciendo volar los papeles. Sentía la rabia carcomer nuevamente su sistema al verla. La odiaba. Esa maldita mujer había asesinado sin piedad a dos pelotones completos en distintas ciudades; logró infectar una ciudad entera con un virus mortal sin meditarse las consecuencias y haber matado a su mejor agente. Lo dejó incapacitado y perdido seis meses de su vida fundido en miseria con alcohol. Tenía que pagar sus crímenes.

-Ella tiene que ser encontrada señor Brighton, aunque no sea de entendimiento cómo logró evadir su búsqueda después de tantos años, o puede que tenga un maldito perro faldero a sus espaldas encubriéndola ¿no crees Kennedy?

Jill miró con curiosidad la expresión del agente. Su rostro se contrajo mientras los músculos de su cuello se tensaban. Podía notarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Al parecer lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos si había causado una interferencia entre ambos. Necesitaba averiguar con más detalles sobre eso, cuando fuera el momento indicado se lo preguntaría. La sala seguía esperando una respuesta, algo que desmintiera una acusación como Chris insinuaba pero nunca llegó. El rubio había dado la media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación dejando al mayor encolerizado. .

-Ese idiota- Masculló el castaño posando su mirada sobre los jóvenes nervioso- Ustedes, prepárense para añadir una misión de búsqueda y Captura. Ya han visto quien es la mujer en cuestión- ordenó con dureza, tronando sus dedos en señal de irritación. Volvió su atención hacia los ancianos al fondo- Señores ya escucharon mis palabras, se efectuará la investigación a esas dos ciudades… si esa mujer está viva y llego a verla tengan por seguro que la mataré.

-No puedes hacer eso- recriminó William- Si de verdad se encuentra con vida es una criminal de alto prestigio. Ha evadido a la policía tres años seguidos, no creo que sea tan fácil dar con ella… pero, en todo caso, no se le perdonará la vida si vuelve a intentar atentar contra la vida humana, solo así tiene el derecho a la muerte, agente Redfield.

Entonces está aclaro; Claire. Ya que te irás con Kennedy avísale de nuestra nueva orden… eliminar a Ada Wong y resolver los asuntos que están tras este atentado, dile que lo dijera bien. Uno de nosotros va a encontrarla. Jill vámonos no podemos perder más tiempo en tonterías… ahora tenemos una nueva voluntad

Sentía el viento acariciar su corto cabello rubio. Aún sentía extraño que los ancianos hubieran aceptado la propuesta de su compañero. Chris había desarrollado una nueva voluntad y no quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar en esa nueva faceta. Lo que tanto había temido se estaba volviendo realidad. Las grietas en el soldado estaban creciendo más, rompiendo su sentido de racionalidad, cegándolo en rabia. Caminó unos pasos más hasta topar con el convoy militar dirigido por su compañero. Barry sonrió forzadamente tendiéndole los intercomunicadores dados por Hunnigan mientras Carlos se ocupaba de los rastreadores. Debía admitir que de alguna manera se sentía extraño ver a su ex compañero rehacer su vida después de Raccoon City, haber logrado superar todos sus obstáculos como ex miembro de una corporación dedicada a experimentar con civiles inocentes por tener mayor poder en el mundo. Se había casado con una mujer digna de sus capacidades y, aunque también reconocía haber sentido algo hacia el en un pasado lejano no dolía. Oliveira era feliz, con eso bastaba para tenerse por satisfecha.

Una mano se posó nuevamente en su hombro izquierdo, ejerciendo una leve presión. Nuevamente se giró, encontrando los orbes castaños del Redfield mirarle con determinación pero con menos irritación en comparación al intercalo de hacía minutos atrás. Curveó los labios ladinamente, perdiendo se atención hacia el ambiente nocturno ya que saldrían cuando amaneciera, era riesgoso viajar por vía terrestre el traslado bajo tierra.

-Es una noche demasiado calma- susurró con suavidad- Creo que debemos comer algo antes de irnos a dormir. Puedo preparar algo decente para ambos y para Barry- rió, observando a Chris asentir. Una de las ventajas que poseía conocer al mayor después de dieciocho años era la facilidad para comprender sus expresiones, como las de Barry. Juntos era el trío sobreviviente a la masacre en la mansión Arklay. Los únicos se su generación que estaban en pie, luchando arduamente por defender las memorias de sus amistades fallecidas. Recordaba sus tiempos en los S.T.A.R.S; a Enrico Marini, jefe del antiguo equipo bravo antes de ser asesinado a manos de quien los debía haber protegido. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

-No veo el motivo por el cual no debamos cenar, Jill. Vamos por Barry- caminaron el estrecho especio entre el edificio y área donde se encontraban los Jets. Divisaron a Barry apoyado sobre la toma de agua, bebiendo. Chris se acercó anunciándole que los acompañara a cenar.

Burton los miró intrigado. Muy pocas veces el Redfield se daba tiempo para aquellos detalles. No se podía negar, aunque fuera por esos instantes volvía a sentirse cómodo con su presencia y mientras partían hacia un lugar decente su mirada se dirigía a ellos, era inevitable. El nuevo Chris Redfield odiaba la invasión de su espacio personal y solía demostrarlo sin preámbulos pero, curiosamente no sucedía eso con su rubia compañera. Jill tenía el mayor acceso al castaño, lo comprobaba al verlos caminar conversando sobre algún tema sin importancia. Admiraba a la fémina; poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad para no hacer caer a Chris y la apoyaría, estaban juntos en eso.

Encontraron un restaurante no muy lejano de la compañía. Era agradable. Pequeño. Perfecto para intentar despejar sus mentes antes de partir. Pidieron una cena ligera, Chris a lado de Jill.

Y era extraño. El sentir el ambiente muy calmo. Como sobreviviente sabía que la calma significaba presagio. No quería alertarlos con sus suposiciones de personas mayores. Quizá su edad madura le estaba cobrando cuentas.

Esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Aunque, solo tendrían que esperar hasta partir para saberlo con claridad. Solo bastaba esperar el día siguiente para partir hacia Roma. Y comenzar a aclarar las dudas sobre la extraña misión.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez escuchando el sonido perturbador del despertador. Tanteó la mesa de madera apagándolo con desgano. Aún no había amanecido. Desde la ventana el tenue azul obscuro se apreciaba apacible, salió de la improvisada cama del cuartel observando una fotografía antigua sobre el escritorio pequeño. La detalló en silencio; una joven castaña se encontraba mirando del lado izquierdo de una aeronave intentando disimular su incomodidad, a su lado estaba un joven castaño con arma en mano. El ceño fruncido, mirando desconfiadamente al hombre que tomaría la foto. Forest sonriendo tomando rodeando por los hombros a Jhosep. El equipo Alpha reunido y el Bravo a su costado, ambos, con Albert Wesker al frente

Deslizó los dedos sobre el marco de la foto, deteniéndose en las letras enmarcadas en color plateado. Sintiendo la nostalgia recorrerle en cuerpo después de mucho tiempo.

" _Equipo especial de tácticas especiales y rescate: Jhosep Frost; Brad Vickers; Enrico Marini; Richard Aiken; Forest Speyer; Kevin Dooley; Rebecca Chambers; Barry Burton; Jill Valentine; Chris Redfield y Albert Wesker. Enero de 1998._

Los extrañaba, a todos. Las miradas curiosas de Forest al llegar a su oficina y ver cómo lograba ser mejor en prácticas de tiro y las juntas donde salían a tomar café en la plaza cercana a su trabajo. Todos estaban muertos, su generación se había acabado gracias a las ambiciones de quien fuera su jefe, alguien que debía cuidar e todos como Barry, a pesar de haberlos traicionado una vez. No quería volver a eso. Las situaciones que los llevaban hasta donde se encontraban. Con un Chris tan marchito, perdido en su memoria sin dar indicios de volver.

Tomó su maleta reposante sobre el suelo, guardando la única foto que tenía de quienes formaron alguna vez los S.T.A.R.S, comenzando a caminar lejos, llegando hasta el área donde partirían. Se ajustó la chamarra al sentir el frío aire matutino; encontró a Chris sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida. Se acercó con cautela tomando asiento viendo el motivo de la intriga del moreno; al frente se encontraba la pelirroja con su prometido, nuevamente, los ojos azules de Claire se miraban extraños, casi como intrigados mientras Adam posaba su atención en el vaso de café caliente.

.-Claire está comportándose con imprudencia, Jill- habló el castaño sin apartar la mirada en los futuros esposos. - ¿tienes alguna idea del motivo? Nunca he visto a mi hermana pesar tanto sobre alguna en particular. Es una Redfield y sabe que los débiles son una escoria innecesaria.

Miró con negación a su compañero, no entendía cómo podía decir esas cosas hacia su hermana. La Redfield era admirable en cierto punto, ella tenía en sus hombros el peso de su apellido pero no se esforzaba en perfección, al contrario a su hermano se esforzaba por mantenerse al margen. Su puesto en traducción y el haberse enamorado de Adam Benford lo comprobaba. Había dado un gran paso significativo como el matrimonio. Estaba dejando el dolor, las pérdidas para tener una vida tranquila sin dejar su labor.

Y ellos, seguían estando solos… ya había perdido a Carlos en el proceso de evadir a las personas que querían entrar a su vida.

¿Entonces qué valor tenía intentar reconstruir algo sin haber siquiera logrado algo propuesto?

-No tengo idea, Christopher- respondió después de un lapso- Ella no es la persona a la cual considerarse débil, algo debe estarle sucediendo.

El mayor asintió con molestia. El sonoro llamado de Barry los alertó a tomar posiciones, se pararon del asiento tomando sus respectivos lugares para la partida y las divisiones, sentía algo extraño. Una angustia pequeña. Trató de ignorarla concentrando su atención en Burton que distribuía los mapas de las ciudades indicadas. Johnson dividía al equipo élite en tercios para acompañar a sus respectivos capitanes quedándose con el quipo tirador y los especialistas de armas. Barry partiría con exploración y reconocimiento en el Convoy militar mientras Adam comandaba las retaguardias que cubrirían al Kennedy en España. Chris como artillero principal y líder de misión

-Si eso es todo, recomiendo que tengan los intercomunicadores en los canales señalados. Hay materiales extras en sus respectivos vehículos de transporte, Carlos como miembro de Umbrella nos ha marcado en un mapa los posibles sitios importantes en las sedes – señaló Hunnigan tendiéndoles los mapas con puntos en diferentes colores. – verán. Los puntos verdes corresponden a compañías Tricell, las rojas son de la corporación Umbrella mientras que las amarillas son propiedad Whilpharma.

-Oliveira, veo que tienes todo planeado-´habló el rubio con sorna, mirando los movimientos rápidos de las instituciones, todo marchaba según lo establecido en el plan de su jefe. Su punto principal estaba en posición y ya era hora de comunicarle al superior sobre sus suposiciones. Aunque, el hecho de que fueran divididos había causado cierta desventaja al enviar a un equipo a la base clave.

Eran demasiado inocentes para darse cuenta aún; sonrió, mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos. Les habían dejado en bandeja de plata a las personas más importantes. Dudaba que encontraran su portador principal.

Los helicópteros, aeronaves, Jets y el gran convoy comenzaban a deslizarse desde sus respectivas áreas. Desapareciendo del campo visible. Al no ver personal sacó de su bolsillo un cubo. Mostrando un rostro visible, mirando con fascinación.

_-veo que has logrado tu objetivo, Marcus-_ felicitó la persona al fondo. El rubio alzó el aparato dejando un amplio campo de visión, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Te dije que era demasiado fácil- respondió- Tiene su estúpida voluntad de ayudarse en los mismos estándares que clasificaste, al parecer no han cambiado nada a lo largo de los años

_-Su estúpida voluntad es lo que los llevará ala mayor experiencia de su vida. Esta es la venganza oficial, o al menos, la primera fase para verlos destruidos. Ahora, solo queda empezar el movimiento… ¿quieres hacer el honor?_

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- murmuró, sacando un móvil de su bolsillo. Marcó los números indicados escuchando la voz gruesa y aparentemente ronca del individuo- Mátalos- ordenó, escuchando la voz del intercomunicador reír con malicia.

Ya quería ver los rostros de esos idiotas.

…

La sensación extraña que había surgido antes de comenzar el viaje hasta la capital no había disminuido. Estaba más fuerte que antes y seguía sin entender el motivo principal por el cual se sentía demasiado nerviosa e inquieta. Rebecca la miraba alternando su mirada hasta la ventana. No le encontraba sentido. Solo tenían cuatro horas de viaje. Faltaba un tramo extenso para llegar a Roma central… sus ojos viajaron hacia Chris que parecía estar tenso, al parecer no solo estaba en esa situación.

¿Qué podía ser?

Las horas pasaban con velocidad y no podía relajarse. Cinco horas y media viajando no disminuían la sensación. El ambiente calmo no ayudaba. La información no era concordante a las imágenes que miraba. Solo faltaba una hora más para comenzar su investigación.

Se escucharon ligeros cambios en los intercomunicadores. Un chirrido agudo lastimaba los oídos.

_Capitanes… hemos llegado al territorio indicado, nos estamos dirigiendo a ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es eso?_

_¡Dios! estamos en problemas, repito, ¡Necesitamos ayuda!_

_¿Son acaso los infectados? ¡Algo intenta derretir el acero de esto! Ha perforado_

Escuchó al crujir de los metales con violencia. Los gritos ahogados de los jóvenes y alnos eran de agonía y miedo. Los disparos resonaban insistentes. Sentía una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Vió a Chris… y sus ojos se habían vuelto obscuros

_Jill aquí Barry… No creo poder salir de esta. Creo que al fin ha llegado mi hora _

-¡no seas idiota Burton!- gritó Chris colérico- ¡iremos a ayudarte solo resiste!

-_- son muchos y no hay tiempo… Chris, Jill… me alegro de haber estado con ustedes todos años… pero, creo que esto es inevitable_

-No… ¡Barry!

-_-Jill… Cuida bien de ese soldado…._

El sonido de una gran explosión alertó sus sentidos. Sentía los ojos picarle. Gritó. Chris goleó con fuerza el metal de la aeronave,

No podían sucederles… no ellos….

Todo debía ser un sueño. Un maldito y perturbador sueño

Sintió algo caliente bajar por su mejilla.

Barry Burton no podía estar muerto

.

.

.

¡**Hola! a todos, ¿qué tal están? yo aquí dejándoles en siguiente capítulo de esta historia... el cual es muy lamentable y traumático. ¿Barry está muerto? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Chris ahora? ¿Quién está detrás de todo? ¿Cuál es la base clave? Dejaré que saquen sus conclusiones xD**

**Respondiendo los comentarios… **

**Ary, Mire… me alegro que les guste esta historia, solo espero que no me maten por este capítulo xD**

**Lirio… Nelida… creo que esta historia si será muy dramática jajaja Rosa amiga, Me alegro que te guste al igual que mi molesta, digo, mi linda hermana Gotasdelluvia.**

**MiKu de Redfield… Adahetfield6… espero que les guste n.n**

**Gracias a Kerenn, AnneUchiha, AlexaHozuki y NaruHinaforever**

**Ahora ¿qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy **


	4. Pilares

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Reconstrucción**

_Capítulo 4: Pilares_

_._

_._

_._

Marcus sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro femenino. Según tenían dicho nada descolocaba a Ingrid Hunnigan, cualidad que garantizaba su experiencia profesional en su campo de trabajo. Tenderle aquellos archivos lo había logrado instantáneamente, era de esperarse. Introducir un miembro que no pertenecía a la B.S.A.A llamaba mucha atención, lo notaba en su semblante contrario pero no tenía mucha importancia. El agente ya se encontraba en Roma con Barry Burton, solo bastaba esperar el evento, la catástrofe que tanto estaban esperando para atacar a Chris Redfield. Las órdenes habían sido claras, despistar a los miembros del cuartel general sería demasiado fácil.

-¿Quién autorizó el traslado?- la castaña releyó los papeles que trasladaban a Sherry Birkin de último momento a un convoy en base, comandado por el jefe de reconocimiento especializado. No tenía sentido no ser convocados a una segunda reunión para aclararlo

-Los superiores, es una agente experimentada de nuestra compañía, eso lo sabes Hunnigan- Asintió, era cierto. Sherry Birkin a su joven edad les había demostrado sus dotes laborales, inclusive Leon le tenía buenos aires cuando este no elogiaba nunca, al menos no desde lo ocurrido con el virus anterior, suponía que aquel encuentro en China había dejado mayor índice de endurecimiento hacia su persona, lo cual, volvía muy irritante al agente aunque no era tiempo para eso, tenía un gran peso tras su espalda con aquella información que Marcus recién se dignaba a darles después de la partida hacia Roma.

Tecleó una vez más, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por las señales. El satélite desviaba las ondas de los intercomunicadores y rastreadores por lo cual se volvía entrecortada la comunicación a larga distancia. Lo confirmaba cada vez más al no recibir notificación del primer grupo enviado hasta su destino. Se había confirmado el éxito de ingreso a Roma, solo faltaba Chris Redfield y Leon para reportarse.

Solo esperaba, que la señal no se cortara. Perdería tiempo valioso si lo hicieran

…

-Demonios- Carlos gruñó tomando las muestras satelitales una vez más. Ahora que estaban en pleno punto de contacto las coordenadas se perdían totalmente, tenían un equipo élite desaparecido, el principal se encontraba fuera de actividad antes de llegar a Roma, quizás hubieran sido interceptados como el agente Kennedy en España. Los jóvenes a cargo les habían informado de una emboscada al pisar territorio español desviándolos de Leon, enfrentándose a unas criaturas como ogros. Ingrid las conocía, lo sabía por su rostro contorsionado.

Todo estaba empeorando, demasiado rápido para su gusto. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas si las cosas seguían como estaba, partiría con permiso de Ingrid hacia Roma para buscar el equipo de Chris, solo faltaban ellos para su comunicación. Necesitaban hallarlos, Jill estaba con ellos, le debía por haberlo ayudado a salir con vida de ese infierno, quizá ya fuera hora de haber lo mismo mientras no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar el nivel cardíaco habitual al igual que la respiración. Aún escuchaba los sonidos de dolor, el tronar de huesos, los gritos histéricos pidiendo ayuda. Todo eso carcomía su sentido común, su mente le traicionaba imaginándose los peores escenarios donde Barry podía estar y, por el silencio incómodo Chris al igual que Rebecca hacían esas conclusiones.

¿Por qué los habían atacado?

No lo entendía. Se suponía que eran un equipo de rastreo, algo con lo cual obtener información antes de pisar el terreno a investigar, quien fuera la persona culpable, no tenía piedad hacia un grupo de jóvenes.

Jill respiró profundamente, en aquel lapso de tiempo les habían informado por Marcus el improvisto de reorganización incluyendo a una agente del D.S.O, el cual era el mismo convoy que Barry comandaba en la cuidad. Nunca tuvieron contacto hasta el recién ataque, lo que significaba una cruel realidad.

Su compañero intentaba manejar la situación antes de caer, el castaño nunca huía sin intentar dejar protegidos a quienes estaban de su lado, lo había comprobado con los años juntos. Hizo todo por protegerlos antes de llamarlos en radio, él quería hablarlos…

Sintió unos toques suaves alrededor de su hombro izquierdo y no necesitaba esforzarse lo suficiente para saber quién era. Rebecca sería sin duda la más afectada en aquello, lo confirmaba al ver su rostro melancólico. Miró hacia el frente encontrando su objetivo; Chris Redfield estaba demasiado tenso, los puños contraídos hasta tornarse blancos e intentaba aplacar su ira con respiraciones pausadas sin éxito.

Acabar con algo importante para el enemigo era crucial, básico para destruir, una vieja táctica infalible. Lo habían aprendido también con el pasar de los años, la persona tras del atentando también debía saberlo, conocerlos parcialmente. Los jóvenes integrantes eran el motivo de Chris para seguir luchando e incluir a Burton en la lista había dado un punto mayor de colisión. Quien fuera definitivamente estaba al tanto de ellos, sus vidas y voluntades.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Cómo tenían sus informaciones personales?

-Tenemos que ver si hay sobrevivientes- murmuró con pesadez. Aún tenía una vaga esperanza de que estuvieran algunos de pie, después de todo eran un equipo élite escogido por su castaño amigo, no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Esperaba que fuera así.

Encontrar al agente del D.S.O era prioritario. Según Marcus era Sherry Birkin la persona en cuestión y aquella mujer era importante para Claire, teniéndola ahí había una posibilidad de encontrar sobrevivientes, solo quedaba encontrar al único sujeto que se encargaría de echarle una mano en esa ciudad, no le tenía confianza alguna a él, pero quizá pudiera ayudarlos, le debía a la B.S.A.A., y aun no lo hablaría personalmente, al menos hasta lograr tener una imagen fuera de lo que representada, todos sabía lo difícil que era para su persona. Sacó del bolsillo trasero un viejo papel arrugado con el número tendiéndoselo a la castaña.

Rebecca aferró el papel entre sus manos, sin parpadear al reconocer de quien pertenecía. Hacía más de dos años que monitoreaban al sujeto en cuestión ya que mantenía un perfil peligroso, llamarlo era significado de que la situación lo ameritaba. Chris seguía sin decir palabra alguna, por lo tanto aprobada las acciones de Jill y lo haría. Marcó los números escritos sintiendo el nerviosismo sintiéndose tonta. Esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar la voz irritada masculina.

-¿Jake Muller?

-¿Quién diablos quieres?- arrugó el ceño ante su respuesta. Había olvídalo lo arrogante y despiadado que podía ser ese mercenario; seguía sin entender cómo podían tenerlo en contacto de emergencia cuando Leon Kennedy se adaptada mejor a los perfiles, tal vez, que estuviera en otro lado del mundo junto a Claire fuera motivo, o su nula convivencia con Chris después de atentado. No le agradaba del todo mas no tenían otra opción.

-Rebecca Chambers, líder del departamento bioquímico de la B.S.A.A.- lo escuchó gruñir sonoramente e hizo una mueca con los labios, odiaba a los hombre engreídos de sobremanera, a pesar de haberse casado. No le daría la importancia necesaria, solo lo estaban buscando para una búsqueda rápida, después que hiciera cualquier cosa.- Escucha Muller, por lo que hemos escuchado te encuentras no muy lejos de nuestro segundo objetivo. Necesitamos que vayas a Roma y localices nuestro equipo de rastreo interceptado, no ha de estar muy lejos, quizá hayan sobrevivientes…

-Hey, para. Quien quiera que seas de ese estúpido cuartel… no son nadie para darme órdenes- Chris al fondo abrió los ojos en señal de fastidio. Ese tipo lo estaba cabreando de sobremanera, ya tenían suficiente con soportar la eliminación de un nuevo equipo por idioteces, Jake tendría que adaptarse, quisiera o no. La situación por más que odiaba necesitaba su ayuda. Arrebató el móvil ante la mirada nerviosa de la bioquímica.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota, Muller. Sherry Birkin estaba en ese maldito convoy- tiró el móvil al suelo. Estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo para seguir escuchando esa voz de superioridad, no lo soportaría, escuchó un ligero ruido, chirriante provenir desde fuera y se acercó a la ventana, encontrando un misil hasta su posición con velocidad.

No habría forma de evitarlo. Jaló fuertemente ambas manos femeninas tirándolas hacia el suelo, perdiendo la estabilidad del helicóptero.

El impacto sería inminente. Los tres no escaparían de eso.

.

..

Posó sus orbes marrones en los alrededores. Desde su yet tenía una buena vista del incidente que había provocado horas atrás. Las llamas cubrían sin piedad esa extensión de Roma reduciendo a cenizas esa ciudad, también le había informado el éxito del misil enviado para Chris Redfield, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente. Su proyecto era excitante, desde sus inicios cinco atrás y no se había equivocado en la elección de las personas que representaban un campo importante para la ciencia en experimentación, tenía un experto en criogenia avanzada y el último mantenía un nivel de experimentación con un virus de alto impacto para el mundo; pasar años tras su búsqueda había dado los resultados esperados después del lapso de inactividad. Sus creaciones eran casi perfectas.

Y ver las criaturas que causaron todo el infierno en el pasado era aún mejor. Darían incentivo al mejor virus jamás visto, inmune a la toxicidad alta del virus C, más alto que el Verónica, con máximo nivel de mutación que virus T, o los embriones del G.

Primero tenían que hallar al segundo cuerpo adaptador. El primero se encontraba en fase de prueba, esperando su recuperación a cargo del especialista, su nuevo cuerpo adaptador mantenía un perfil alto de anticuerpos humanos capaces de ser inmune a un parásito tan peligroso, visto solo una vez en Raccoon City. El equipo de búsqueda había sido enviado hacia el lugar, solo bastaba esperar los resultados mientras el segundo aliado se encargaba de la búsqueda del tercero proveniente del cuerpo con mayor índice de toxinas en su cuerpo sin sufrir daño alguno.

Por ahora. Encontrar al miembro resistente al Uroboros era lo primordial, ya les dejaría el resto. La cacería de adaptadores estaba comenzando.

…

Jake aparcó la motocicleta, sintiendo de lleno el inmenso calor proveniente del fuego que ocupaba cada vez mayor terreno en la cuidad. A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de histeria por los civiles intentado ponerse a salvo de los infectados que corrían tras ellos, Cubrió sus oídos con las manos, sentía el dolor en incrustarse en el cráneo. Uno de los efectos provocados por el virus C era tener los canales auditivos sensibles. A esas alturas de recorrido debía encontrar el famoso convoy militar de búsqueda. Sacó el localizador, ser vigilado por la estúpida B.S.A.A y el D.S.O tenía resultados para su tonta búsqueda ya que Birkin era quien lo resguardaba en sus visitas periódicas para el control de su sangre. Encontraba muy estúpido que lo siguieran haciendo pero daban pasta continuamente. Ya era su problema si querían gastarse los fondos del cuartel.

Las condiciones eran deplorables. Había cuerpos destazados irreconocibles, lo cual sugería una emboscada. Por los informes dados antes de partir sabía que era un equipo élite donde Sherry era parte Que los hubieran acabado era significado de problemas o eran muy idiotas

¿Quién podía haber acabado con un convoy grande en tan poco tiempo?

-Esto parece un infierno- susurró a la nada, posando su atención en los infectados que lucían diferentes. Los rostros se encontraban intactos, sin indicios de podrición u órganos descubiertos salvo sus ojos y caminar. No tenían parecido alguno a las criaturas relacionadas con el virus C en China. Esas eran diferentes. Introdujo el número del PD de la agente, esperando. Escuchó un sonido proveniente del aire y alzó la vista encontrando un yet antiguo el cual no conocía. Una figura femenina salió de las sombras haciéndose visible. Portaba una su mano izquierda un maletín antiguo.

-veo que aún hay personas de pie- siseó la castaña con burla. Jake frunció el ceño con pesadez. Ya tenía suficiente con ser niñera de Birkin como para que tuviera que enfrentarse nuevamente a cualquier imprevisto, en especial aquella mujer que no conocía. Empuñó su arma amenazando con disparar sin tenerle piedad. Escuchó a la mujer reír con suficiencia, su voz era aguda, lastimaba sus odios.-Veo que tienes agallas para enfrentarte niño…

Disparó, rozando el hombro femenino. No consentiría tonterías de personas extrañas, aquella mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas con rapidez. Miró al cielo contemplando la obscuridad del ambiente. Los gruñidos se hacían cada vez mayores, más personas habían sigo contagiadas por esas extrañas criaturas.

Sus ojos castaños contemplaron con insana curiosidad al individuo frente suyo. Parecía ser una persona joven comparado con su propia edad y sus ojos azules le prometían el infierno si se acercaba lo suficiente. Aquel chico era interesante, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, el nuevo corte en su mejilla le hacía suponer que era mercenario. Habría crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, en fotografías viejas del anterior atentado, todo lo paneado años atrás al parecer se había cumplido como estaba estipulado.

-No tengo mucho tiempo… pero ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Jake gruñó ante el tono sarcástico de la mujer. Se estaba jactando, haciéndose superior, al parecer no lo conocía lo suficiente. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tornándolos blancos.

-Mira, ¿qué demonios estás buscando? Tienes algo de implicada en esto, así que habla de una maldita vez- la mujer sonrió, el hombre era inteligente. Los años trabajando en él bebían otorgarle ese poder, aunque no entendía del todo su motivo de estancia en Roma, según recordaba, el paradero de Jake Muller era un misterio a lo largo de los años.

La búsqueda de los cuatro adaptadores sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Busco al anticuerpo del virus G- no tenía sentido mentirle. El joven había llamado su atención. Los ojos azules fríos. Sin duda bien heredados.

Las palabras del Redfield punzaban en su cabeza. Años atrás, Sherry le había mencionado algo sobre el virus G. No quedaba muestra alguna. La descontaminación supuesta de la tal Raccoon City debía haber eliminado las muestras existentes según ella. No entendía por qué quería buscar una muestra viva de él.

-Debo encontrar el cuerpo. Nos veremos más tarde- observó a la mujer desaparecer entre las sombras y sentía el punzar de su sien con fuerza. Maldecía a Chris Redfield por hacerlo entrar a lo que fuera aquello. Pero ahora entendía con claridad. La mujer no estaba buscando una muestra, ella quería el cuerpo de alguien con ese virus, buscaban lo mismo.

Debía haberla matado cuando podía

.-Sherry es su objetivo… demonios…

.

.

.

Jill parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando enfocar su visión hacia un punto, sin éxito. Los ojos le ardían en consecuencia a la explosión. Sentía el dolor extenderse por su columna y costillas al haber caído boca abajo, tendría tal vez un pómulo inflamado. Se apoyó contra el metal a su lado logrando estabilidad. Su visión no era del todo efectiva pero al menos tenía un ochenta de ella. No había indicios de Chris o Rebecca en los alrededores pero con aquel porcentaje eso le bastaría para buscarlos antes del anochecer. Tanteó su chaleco buscando los rastreadores del PDA. Debía admitir los buenos aportes del D.S.O al incluirlos, facilitaban las búsquedas y era perfecto. Pero había algo que no encajaba del todo. Una bomba no tenía tanta intensidad para derribar un helicóptero elite; debía haber algo más en todo eso. Debía ser un arma con más sentido de impacto

Un misil era la mejor opción para un daño tan grande.

Una figura se posicionó al frente. Su cuerpo se tensó al verlo. Lo reconocía muy bien el sonido perturbador que salía de sus labios. Esa arma biológica tenía un parecido a las criaturas con el virus de las plagas como decía el informe Kennedy, e inclusive Chris. Iguales al pasado. La misma apariencia, color, deseo de sangre. También se los había inyectado a los pobladores cuando era controlada.

Las plagas.

Le recordaba tanto África…. Y a Wesker

Tragó en seco.

Quizás el fuera el culpable del atentado aunque era ilógico. Wesker se encontraba muerto desde lo ocurrido en África, no podía ser él quien estuviera detrás. No recordaba nada sobre alguna teoría del rubio o indicios de que estuviera vivo. Pero eso no confirmaba el por qué estaban dichas criaturas ahí, cuando los último ejemplares habían sido eliminados y las muestras se encontraban resguardadas del mundo.

¿Estaría vivo? ¿Acaso Sheva podría ser?

Pocas personas sabían de su existencia, el cuartel lo mantenía en secreto máximo. Sheva alomar también era candidata por la información que compartieron aquella misión.

¿Cómo habían llegado las plagas hasta ahí? ¿Quién los manejaba?

Deslizó los dedos hasta el borde del pantalón, tomando su arma. Apuntó con Rapidez y disparó, sintiendo la sangre impregnársele en su rostro pálido. Respiró, con rapidez aumentado severamente el dolor de costilla. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. Ahora que Barry no estaba necesitaba ser el pilar que mantendría los controles psicológicos de sus compañeros.

Y si moría, era por seguro que nadie lo logaría.

Caminó con dificultad tomando entre sus manos el PDA polvoriento. Según los datos los otros se encontraban a una distancia no lejana del primer localizador. Llegó hasta el primer objetivo. Chris se encontraba bien, con algunos daños en su rostro pero no eran nada de qué preocuparse. Las heridas menores se verían después. Lo importante sería la herida del brazo, estaba demasiado abierta y sangrante.

-¿Estás bien?- Chris frunció el ceño. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ni de Valentine por aquellos momentos. Estaba enojado, furioso. Les habían tendido y habían caído como novatos al estar distraídos por la muerte de Barry.

Barry… también había muerto por su culpa. Debían seguir su camino, encontrar la información. Vengar a Burton. Todo eso entraba en el paquete, quisiera Jill o no. Tomó su P.D.A buscando el tercer aparato perteneciente a Rebecca.

-Vamos Jill… no tenemos tiempo que perder- la rubia asintió comenzando el trayecto. Rodearon la parcela que unía el edificio encontrándolo que buscaban. Pero había algo extraño

Estaban las armas, PDA. El localizador.

Sin embargo Rebecca no estaba por ningún lado. Un rastro de sangre se apreciaba no muy lejos, de una cantidad considerable.

-Chris, déjame ver esa herida- pidió. Necesitaba distraerse, quitarse de la mente los escenarios de una segunda muerta, Rebecca estaría bien, se los había demostrado durante muchos años. Observó a Chris tenderle el brazo y examinó la herida con detenimiento; eran muy profundas y agradecía que fuera la plaga quien los esperaba, si fuera un virus la infección sería inmediata al contacto del aire como el virus T Chris ya estuviera muerto. Aun así sangrada de sobremanera, se quitó la camisa de magas rompiéndola en trozos largos, haciendo un improvisado torniquete.

Sintió el frio viento, al igual que Italia la temperatura bajaba conforme las horas transitaban. Chris se quitó el chaleco protector colocándoselo inmediatamente.

-Lo necesitarás Jill, no queremos que te vuelvas débil. Ya sabes lo que opino de eso.- asintió. Lo sabía muy bien, siempre vivía para recordárselo, una de las debilidades que nunca perdonaría era referente a su manía de llegar tarde y otras más. Todo era un fastidio a ojos del castaño.

-Gracias, Chris- No mentía. Estaba agradecida de alguna manera, a pesar del suceso que los había distanciado dos años atrás seguía ahí como su apoyo moral. Lo miró a los ojos, los tenía de un color claro, similar al color miel con toques azules, un color poco peculiar, como todo el.

Barry había sido su pilar, ejemplo. Todos en los años conviviendo con él lo sabían. Piers Nivans también lo había notado cuando estaba con vida y ahora que se encontraba posiblemente muerto sin inclusive haberlo ayudado los rompía a ambos y ahora que Rebecca estaba desaparecida se incrustaba un problema más para ellos.

-Jill...

Acortó la distancia, encarando al hombre. Podía ver las ansias de venganza. Acarició el corto cabello masculino. Tenía una cierta prioridad para hacerlo. Desde su regreso de China lo había descubierto al igual que después del problema ocurrido dos años atrás durante su primera discusión. No servía de nada la acción pero él necesitaba apoyo. Y se lo daría, Chris se acercó un poco más, furioso.

-Oh- escuchó el sutil tono de impresión a sus espaldas. Se volvió encontrando la mirada curiosa de unos ojos color azul claro. Rebecca estaba ahí, intentando sonreír, ignorando los cortes profundos en su cuerpo y el uniforme ensangrentado. No entendía de todo su sonrisa, pero ella estaba bien, poca importancia tenía aquel detalle.

Jill Corrió, tomándola en brazos antes de caer al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil necesitaban regresar hacia la base en Italia. Miró a Chris asentir en silencio comprendiendo las palabras mudas. Agradecía que lo comprendiera. Volverían a casa, con el dolor de una muerte tras sus espaldas. Un convoy élite acabado en cuestión de horas y la búsqueda de Sherry Birkin para los miembros del D.S.O

Pero regresarían. Mejor preparados para lo que se avecinara. Los tres serían, como los únicos posibles sobrevivientes de los S.T.A.R.S.

Porque los pilares no debían derrumbarse.

.-Tranquila Rebecca, todo va a…- escuchó un disparo al fondo. Varias personas enmascaradas se acercaban hasta su posición amenazando con dispararle a la castaña sobre el suelo. Miró de reojo a Chris sacar su AK 47 con sigilo y sacó de entre sus bolsillos una granada.

Eran demasiados, no tenían idea de donde habían salido o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí entre la obscuridad, debían ser muy buenos para no haberlos sentido. Tras ellos unas criaturas que parecían seguir sus órdenes, probando su grado de avance.

Estaban en serios problemas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el castaño apuntando con su arma. Estaban en clara ventaja numérica, Jill tenía en brazos a Rebecca que estaba inconsciente y no podría moverse para huir de manera rápida. Tendrían que enfrentarse uno a uno contra ellos. Parecían ser unos siete. Esperó en silencio la respuesta del individuo alto con máscara en el rostro.

No tenía tiempo para esperar.

Disparó con rapidez, tomando ventaja. Arrastró a Jill lejos. Necesitaba ponerlas en un lugar seguro mientras Chambers recobraba en sentido. Los estaban buscando por algo importante, algo querían.

Las balas retumbando tras su espalda lo confirmaban cada vez más. Podía sentir el olor a pólvora colarse entre sus pulmones irritándole la tráquea. Tanteó entre sus bolsillos encontrando una granada aturdidora lanzándola, lastimando la visión del enemigo. Llegaron hasta la base del viejo edificio, no los encontrarían ahí fácilmente. Entraron a la antigua compañía, estaba en penumbras pero no estaban para quejarse.

-Esto estuvo cerca-murmuró Jill, mientras depositaba el cuerpo inconsciente al suelo. El dolor había aumentado en consecuencia a la improvisada carrera. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino sintiendo su tensión instantánea.

-esto se parece un poco a los viejos tiempos- Chris miró a través del obscuro paisaje. Tenía razón, todo parecía un Dejavú. Una vez despistados los individuos tendrían que moverse con rapidez y encontrar un medio para irse de ahí. Sintió algo extraño incrustarse en su costado izquierdo del muslo.

Al parecer se encontraban en algún cuarto de archivos en esa compañía

-Parece una especie de vidrio- presionó con fuerza, intentando quebrarlo sin éxito- Es resistente…

-creo que hay más que solo un trazo de vidrio Chris…- se giró. Jill apuntaba hacia lo profundo del lugar.

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Contenedores. Todos con cuerpos dentro los cuales se removían violentamente. Lo que fuera saldría dentro de unos momentos y nuevamente no estaban en condiciones para enfrentarlos.

Estaban en serios problemas

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? yo aquí con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. De verdad me alegra ver que la están tomando bien. Este capítulo ha dado mucho, sobre todo al saber que son 4 personas (menos el uno que ya tiene en sus manos) quienes serán buscadas ¿alguien puede decirme quiénes son? Yo sé que saben xD son dos villanos incluidos en este capítulo, **

**¿Qué pasará con Chris, Jill y Rebecca? ¿Lograrán salir de ahí? ¿Carlos llegará a tiempo? ¿Quieren Sherry/Jake? ¿qué ocasionó que Jill peleara con Chris dos años artás?**

**Todo eso se responderá hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**Ahora bien ¿qué les pareció este? **

**Espero sus respuestas, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

**.**


	5. Momentsos tortuosos (parte 1)

**Yuxtaposición de soledades.**

**Reconstrucción**

_Capítulo 5 Momentos tortuosos (parte1) _

_(Momento diferente, un apoyo incondicional) _

_._

_._

_._

Empuñó su arma acercándose hasta el primer contenedor. El cuerpo se removía tras el vidrio forzado haciendo ruidos extraños, asemejándose a los chirridos; examinó visualmente la cápsula encontrando variaciones idénticas al pasado, la viscosidad del líquido color azul le recordaban bastante al virus T de las montañas Arklay con ligeras variantes, aquellas criaturas no tenían la apariencia del Tyrant que clasificaba al virus. Se acercó un poco más tanteando los alrededores. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña linterna buscando entre los alrededores del contenedor encontrando la mesa de archivos polvorienta y vieja, debía tener algunos años en esa posición. Revolvió los papeles bruscamente hasta divisar algo que parecía estar relacionado.

_Proyect H 2009._

_Características: Inoculación en individuos sanos, fallo del objeto inducido, mutación genética 80%. Capacidad de infección 90%._

-¿proyecto H? ¿Qué diablos es esto?- murmuró en voz alta. Jill se acercó hasta su posición quitándole los papeles, releyéndolos. Tampoco entendía del todo acerca de un proyecto de ese nombre. No recodaba alguno en sus años trabajando para la B.S.A.A por la fecha debía ser del tiempo cuando se encontraba a manos de Wesker en África, Chris también se encontraba de misión en aquel entonces, lo que conformaba el por qué no estaban al tanto de dicho proyecto. Había alguien más trabajando en algo mientras no estaban disponibles y la organización nunca se habría enterado. Ahora era muy tarde. Las criaturas tras el vidrio amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y los desconocían. No parecían ser criaturas vistas a lo largo de los años o en alguna misión, lo único idéntico era su complexión semejante al virus T, cosa que Chris ya debía haber notado. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Debía calmarlo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Chris…- respondió recostándose sobre la pared. Miró de reojo a Rebecca la cual seguía inconsciente. Acortó la distancia hasta llegar a ella. Tenía el rostro empolvado, diversos cortes surcaba su pálida piel. –Rebecca está muy dañada… debimos haber alertado a su marido antes de solicitarla, aunque tampoco entiendo el por qué nos han reunido en esta misión. Los cuatro somos de ramas diferentes.

El castaño asintió. Era verdad. Barry y Chambers no debían integrarse a una misión sin una orden general, Burton comandaba equipos de entrenamiento por su edad, Rebecca dirigía un plantel como líder. La persona culpable debía saberlo, estaba claro. Habían jugado sucio, les tendieron una trampa, todo apuntaba a una cuestión personal. Haría pagar con sus propias manos al imbécil que estaba manejando los hilos. Por ahora debían concentrare en salir de ese endemoniado lugar sin ser vistos por las personas que estaban tras sus espaldas. Algo buscaban.

Tal vez su objetivo era la misma persona que yacía inconsciente.

-Rebecca… quizás ella sea lo que buscan, Jill- siseó con furia.- Debemos movernos y hacer explotar esto cuanto antes, así que prepárate.

La de los ojos grises asintió sacando de su bolso trasero los explosivos que había empacado en Italia horas atrás. Su padre daba instrucciones claras en cuando al material y lo agradecía. Manejarlos traía consigo una serie de riesgos, los cuales ambos estaban dispuestos a soportar por su joven compañera.

-De acuerdo, Chris- agudizó el oído. Las criaturas chirriaban con más fuerza haciendo visible su pronta eclosión- No tenemos mucho tiempo… toma- le tendió entre sus manos una correa de bombas- Debes colocarlas en las esquinas, yo colocaré unas cuantas del otro lado para tener éxito. Según mi padre, tenemos dos minutos para salir una vez quitado el seguro, así que vamos.

Corrió, depositando la primera granada sobre el metal del escritorio, colando otros dos dispositivos en las esquinas superiores; Chris tendía a la fémina en el hombro colocando los arsenales restantes con el sonido tras su espalda. Las criaturas rompían los contenedores con violencia, chirriando cada vez más alto y cubrió sus oídos con las manos intentado prestar atención al frente. Dos criaturas se atravesaron dificultándole el paso. Disparó, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle las venas, el olor desprendido del cuerpo era asfixiante, como sulfuro concentrando lo cual mareaba sus sentidos. Apresuró el paso un poco más, las piernas le dolían en consecuencia al sobre esfuerzo aplicado. La sangre de los infectados parecía ser alcalina ya que irritaba la piel. Dolía horrores, chequeó su reloj de pulsera abriendo los ojos.

Un minuto.

Chocó contra una pila de archivos cayendo contra el suelo. Impactando de lleno y soltó un grito de dolor, alertándolo. Chris frunció el ceño recargando la magnum que su compañero le había dado. Buscó con la mirada hacia donde Jill se encontraba, le disparó a una criatura llegando hasta ella, tendiéndole la mano.

-Vamos Jill, recuerda lo que te dije de las debilidades. Me enfurece bastante los errores- la de los ojos grises sonrió ladinamente, intentando despejar el dolor que se extendía por las costillas dañadas horas atrás. En esos momentos Chris siempre estaba ahí, era su apoyo incondicional.

Ambos lo eran, de cada uno. Eso les evitaba caer entre la desesperación que conllevaría. El después, donde su otro compañero no estaría. Era un pilar y se había prometido no morir si quería ayudarlo a volverlo en sí.

Aceptó la mano masculina, apretándola.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, vivir- se levantó haciendo el dolor más repetitivo. Forzó sus piernas corriendo nuevamente, con su compañero a lado, con su otra compañera sobre el brazo saliendo del lugar, sintiendo la explosión quemarles las espaldas. El fuego tomaba intensidad arrasando todo a su paso, quemando una a una las criaturas de ese lugar que explotaban, lo notaba a simple vista. El sulfuro también era uno de sus componentes por lo cual hacían del arma una fatalidad inflamable, un punto muy ilógico pero efectivo. Al menos ya habían salido de ese embrollo. Algo le decía, como horas antes que recién solo era el principio y esperaba que fuera mentira. No estaban en condiciones muy efectivas para otro improvisto.

Jadeó, intentando respirar con normalidad. Respiró un par de veces más caminando unos pasos adelante donde el castaño depositaba a la castaña sobre su pierna, por fin daba indicios de volver al mundo al removerse incómodamente.

Rebecca abrió sus ojos suavemente, parpadeando repetidas veces enfocando su visión hacia un punto regular. Todo alrededor se encontraba iluminado por las llamas de los costados, dando un ambiente deplorable. Ladeó el rostro topándose unos ojos familiares y sonrió débilmente.

-Chris, Jill- se fijó en sus rostros dañados, los cortes en el rostro pálido de Valentine, Chris parecía tener mayor cantidad de heridas, un brazo vendado improvisadamente con una tela que reconocía como de la rubia. Jill aún permanecía con el chaleco táctico del castaño, no había indicios de disgustarle, como a su compañero por habérselo dejado un buen lapso de tiempo. Se inclinó levemente, encarándolos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Larga historia Chambers, confórmate con saber que…- el sonido del intercomunicador resonó con insistencia y respondió. - Agente Valentine

_-Gracias a dios… aquí Ingrid Hunnigan, agente de comunicaciones-_ entrecerró los ojos. No olvidaba a esa mujer. La gran agente del D.S.O nunca pasaba desapercibida nunca, por más que lo hubiera intentado.- _hace más de ocho horas que hemos perdido comunicación con ustedes, tenemos varios inconvenientes…. _

-Lo sé, agente Hunnigan. Perdimos al convoy militar… perdimos a Barry y un cuarto del equipo élite- habló en voz baja. No quería recordarlo. Hacerlo significaría ser débil ante las dos personas a quienes debía apoyar, flaquear no estaba permitido.

_-No tenía idea… La comunicación de ustedes fue la primera en desconectarse agente, Barry Burton nos había informado su llegada exitosa a Roma, no entendemos cuando fue que la comunicación del satélite comenzó a fallar…. pero escucha, se ha informado sobre la captura de un científico que parece estar involucrado en el atentado y requerimos su regreso ya que Johnson Brighton ha dado la orden de quienes van a interrogarlo_

-Correcto, estamos en el límite norte hacia Roma, daremos las explicaciones una vez en base. Necesitamos un equipo que venga hacia este lugar y necesitamos refuerzos, un botiquín para atender las heridas de mi equipo- sintió cómo un peso pequeño se libraba de sus hombros al escuchar la noticia de Ingrid que casi se olvidaba quien era la persona que trataba. Lo importante era su futuro interrogatorio. Al fin podía sentirse menos miserable.

_-Mi esposo Carlos está salió en su búsqueda hacía unas dos horas por lo cual ya debe estar por llegar. Lleva lo necesario así que confíen en él, nos estaremos monitoreando si la red se mantiene estable. Hunnigan fuera_

Esposo… esa palabra martilleaba sus sentidos y las piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Se había prometido no volver a lo mismo, las cartas ya estaban jugadas, nada se podía hacer. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro con cierta rudeza, presionando la herida que tenía sin darse cuenta. La mirada castaña se clavaba con firmeza haciéndole recordar el trabajo que le había costado volver a obtener su confianza después de la pelea ocurrida años atrás.

Por _mucho que pasara el tiempo., algunas heridas costaban para resanar._

_..._

_-¿Casamiento?, ¿de verdad?- observó a la joven castaña asentir tendiéndole un sobre blanco con ligeros detalles color azul. El nombre de los futuros esposos al frente y no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreírle, quizás su sonrisa fuera muy tensa para su gusto pero estaba feliz. Su compañera lo merecía, que ella la tomara en cuenta decía mucho._

_-De verdad, Valentine- Chambers sonrió abrazándola. – Eres importante, Jill. Tú, Barry y Chris tienen que estar cuando de ese paso ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- las lágrimas pujaban para salir de sus ojos, no dejó que ninguna arruinara el momento. Nada lo haría._

_-Apropósito, te han enviado esto_

_Rió. Agarrando aquel sobre, parecido al de Rebecca abriéndolo, leyendo el contenido de tajo._

_Apreciaba que estuviera sentada en esos momentos. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro._

_-Se casa…- Rebecca le arrebató el sobre color vino, releyendo. Su vista se clavó en la fémina y dejó caer el sobre, dejando la nota visible._

"_Jill Valentine, me gustaría que hicieras el honor de ser mi madrina de bodas. Será todo un honor para mí e Ingrid. La invitación está adentro. Espero tu respuesta._

_Carlos Oliveira"_

-¿Jill?- escuchó una voz llamarle desde lo lejos. El recuerdo de aquella vez permanecía nítido en sus memorias. Recordaba cada acción realizada ese día, la frialdad con que trató a su propio equipo de cuartel y la depresión en la cual se envolvía.

Había sido tan idiota en esos tiempos, era de esperarse.

-Jill… hazme caso ahora- un extraño peso se incrustaba sobre su hombro lastimándolo y enfocó inerte la vista donde Chris se hallaba molesto. Forzó el rostro sonriendo de manera dolorosamente rígida. No recordaba con exactitud cómo hacerlo, no cuando el recuerdo del pasado volvía mancillando, quebrando. Abriendo la grieta olvidada. En ese momento solo quería estar en soledad, sin ellos viendo sus debilidades. Los errores se pagaban con creces, en ese caso, estaba tan rota como él.

-Lo siento, Chris

Acarició el corto cabello masculino, pasando los dedos de manera circular. Hacerlo de alguna extraña manera despejaba un poco sus sentidos. El cabello del Redfield era suave, grueso. De un agradable color castaño y él nunca decía nada al respecto. Desvió sus dedos hasta por su rostro masculino, delineando el corte de mayor tamaño en la frente.

Chris cerró los ojos. La herida que ella tocaba dolía. Estaba demasiado furioso para tomarla en cuenta. Esa tal Hunnigan al fin había dicho algo bueno en todo ese infierno, una vez en Italia le arrancaría la verdad a ese científico aunque tuviera que golpearlo. Le haría sufrir igual como debieron haber tratado a Burton. Por otro lado Valentine estaba tensa, algo le había cambiado el humor y no tenía que esforzar su cerebro para saber a ciencia cierta el motivo.

Ese motivo casi arruinaba la camarería que ambos tenían. Jill casi mandaba al diablo todo de no ser por los agentes de aquella vez, nunca lo perdonaría.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- el agarre en su cabello se volvió demasiado rígido para su gusto. Jill jalaba el cuero cabelludo al reconocer la voz y gruñó entre dientes, poco importaba ser amable en esos momentos. Se giró encarando al hombre de aspecto latino y cabello obscuro.

¿A qué se referido?

Era un idiota.

-No, pero siempre llegas tarde Oliveira

El de los ojos negros sonrió aliviado. Los había encontrado después de una extensa búsqueda del lugar, gracias a Ingrid estaba con ellos. A veces se preguntaba que habría sido de su persona sin Hunnigan a su lado. Le debía tanto como a Jill.

Era extraño ver cómo se encontraban. Según tenía entendido el Redfield nunca dejaba una invasión en su espacio personal, los jóvenes lo comentaban con regularidad durante la investigación. Verlos así, en una distancia relativamente corta le hacía pensar muchas cosas, ninguna racional. Y con Chris Redfield debía serlo. Posiblemente fueran ideas tontas suyas. No había posibilidad para pensar en algo más.

-Siento eso Redfield, hemos tenido serios problemas con las redes. Perdimos comunicación muchas horas pero nos han informado la captura del científico, seguramente ya están enterados. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes ¿hay algo que deba saber?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-En realidad si, agente Oliveira- Rebecca se acercó hasta él- El convoy militar de Barry ha caído en Roma y no sabemos si hay sobrevivientes, contactamos a Jake Muller para la búsqueda de Sherry Birkin, miembro de su organización.

-Iremos por ellos entonces- caminó unos pasos. Una mano masculina le impidió el paso-¿Qué pasa ahora Redfield?

-Muller estará bien sin nosotros. Rebecca y Valentine necesitan ser atendidas por la organización cuanto antes, han estado expuestas al sulfuro. Jake sabrá ingeniárselas, ese tipo no me agrada, pero no es tan imbécil- Oliveira suspiró tomando el brazo de Jill. La rubia no decía palabra alguna. Tal vez el sulfuro debía haberle provocado algún daño. Por esa vez le daría razón a Chris.

-De acuerdo- sonrió, mirando los ojos grises- He llegado a ayudarte, Jill… debía proteger a la madrina de mi boda ¿no?- bromeó en un intento de apaciguar la tensión del lugar. La rubia seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

-Ese idiota- susurró Chambers acercándose- No se preocupe agente Oliveira, yo estaré al pendiente de mis compañeros.

Cumpliría. Carlos abría otra vez la brecha entre sus compañeros, lo sentía. Chris solo le había dicho el apellido de Jill en un período de tiempo, y había sido después de la pelea. Casi los perdía, no dejaría que eso se repitiera de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Sus orbes azules investigaban el terreno al ser la primera vez que se encontraba ahí. Varios cuerpos mutilados hacían su aparición en casi toda la extensión del suelo, casquillos de balas esparcidos hacían pensar que se encontraba cerca del dichoso convoy enviado a Roma y maldecía al Redfield por haberlo metido en esa situación. No entendía del todo su motivo de intervención. Era de conocimiento el odio hacia el mayor de los Redfields, no lo soportaba. El agente actual le hacía querer dispararle en cualquier momento. Lo haría sin miramientos.

Maldecía por igual haber dejado a esa mujer manejarse libremente por las calles inhabitadas de la cuidad. Los dos estaban buscando a Birkin, la mujer parecía tener aquella tendencia del tal Kennedy para meterse en problemas, ya lo había comprobado bastante bien en Edonia

Ser vigilado por el D.S.O y la B.S.A.A parecía tener ventaja a pesar de ser fastidioso ser monitoreado en consecuencia a su sangre. La pasta no caía nada mal, sin embargo tener a Birkin de contacto volvía las cosas un poco fáciles. Tecleó con rapidez el número del P.D.A correspondiente a la rubia.

-Veo que sigues en este lugar, niño- Jake apretó los puños con fuerza al reconocer la voz femenina anterior. A cada lado de ella dos pares de animales extraños hacían su presentación. El hilo de baba llamaba demasiado la atención, debían ser algo parecido a perros. Desde donde estaba tenía un buen plano de los órganos internos que lo conformaban y un extraño olor emanar de los orificios.

-No soy un estúpido niño ¿quién demonios eres?

La mujer sonrió. La mirada del chico seguía prometiendo un infierno si lo seguía cabreando. Era excitante esa sensación de furia que él desprendía. Sus ojos azules eran sin duda bien heredados, su medida exacta. No había duda sobre su verdadero parentesco con quien era conocido como uno de los científicos más despiadados del mundo.

-Una persona con un objetivo querido- siseó, saboreando las palabras, deleitándose. El porte arrogante, era como verlo. Cuando se reunieran quería ver la expresión del rubio. Solo bastaba esperar un poco más.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Le disparó sin darle tiempo de contestar. Era hábil. Había esquivado seis tiros sin recibir rasguño alguno. Lo hizo nuevamente, agotando el cartucho.

-Nada mal, Niño… sin duda Wesker hizo un buen trabajo contigo. Permitiré que vivas por un rato más… hasta luego niño.- tiró una granada de humo. Jake tosió al sentir el gas irritarle la tráquea. Odiaba a esa mujer. El sonido del PDA desvió su atención, después de un lapso lograba rastrearla.

Las coordenadas indicaban una posición lejana. Miró a su moto, después a los perros que lo miraban.

No sería un mal viaje si tenía algo con lo que entretenerse

-Veremos si logran atraparme…. Esto será interesante

….

-¿Cómo van los detalles?- preguntó sin rodeos al llegar hasta el yet donde la esperaban. Depositó su maleta en el primer compartimiento. El aliado sonrió con malicia mientras le daba un ámpula color azul.

-El proyecto H está en buenos cursos, han acabado la muestra para nuestro primer paso, solo nos hacen falta los cuerpos adaptadores. Cada uno contiene un material genético de suma importancia para nuestro éxito.

-¿quieres aclárame los materiales?- el individuo sonrió. Su aliada era una experta en su campo. Sabía de qué hablaba, después de todo ella había sido una de las primeras de dar pie al proyecto H, la primera, mejor dicho, en proponer algo como eso.

-Sherry Birkin posee un virus de regeneración, Jake Muller uno de adaptación al tejido con cambios internos, Valentine posee un suero de Uroboros, plaga especialista en destruir el material genético y distorsionarlo, eso ya lo sabías, todo. Fuiste quien dio pie a esto en primer lugar, no le veo mucho sentido tu insistencia.

-Fácil. El proyecto solo era parte de una teoría, una posibilidad de hacerlo realidad aunque faltaban ciertas cosas como un adaptador perfecto, aunque eso fue más fácil de buscar después del atentado anterior. Demasiado, diría yo.

-Las personas sufrirán en carne viva el infierno que les espera. No será tan difícil encontrar una manera de encontrar a las personas reunidas- la de ojos castaños miró con incredulidad al aliado. Parecía estar muy confiado en ello.

-Está bien. Por ahora dejaremos que se tomen un descanso. Que se confíen por un tiempo mientras terminamos lo faltante… cosa que no será por mucho tiempo- Rio, contagiando a la persona.

-Tenemos algo para ustedes- Habló una voz masculina al fondo. La fémina se giró reconociendo al individuo. Formaba parte del escuadrón de busca hacia Valentine, los dos fijaron su atención al suelo, contemplando lo que yacía en él y sonrieron.

-Será mucho mejor que lo que esperamos

….

Aparcó la motocicleta cubriéndose la nariz con los dedos. El lugar desprendía un olor penetrante, parecido al ácido. Comenzaba a derretir las paredes de concreto. Los cadáveres comenzaban a distinguirse los huesos en consecuencia.

No debía haber sobrevivientes en dicha parte del lugar

Distinguió a lo lejos el famoso convoy militar reducido, el metal se fundía por lo corrosivo del ácido y las llantas se desinflaban creando ruidos aturdidores. Seis filas de camionetas táctiles militares de apreciaban en fila, unas más avanzadas que otras. Desenfundó el arma distinguiendo entre el polvo una figura la cual reconoció casi al instante. Nunca olvidaría esa B.O.W con protuberancias las cuales alguna vez se encargaron de esparcir el virus C en China. Debía haber más de unas cuantas para lograr infectar todo un ambiente. Una sola lepotisa en sí debía matar con precisión y no quería indagar más en ello o maldeciría a Chris Redfield toda la vida. Cobraría extra por el trabajo.

Disparó con velocidad, matándola al instante. Atravesó el extenso camino entre las camionetas encontrando huesos con uniformes. Debían ser los primeros en haber atacado, por lo tanto ya no tenía más sentido seguir con la búsqueda.

Una camioneta blindada llamó su atención. Era la única en no derretirse. Suponía que debía ser una especializada. Abrió la compuerta sin miramientos, unos ojos color azul pasivo lo miraron.

-Jake…

Sonrió arrogante. La había buscado primero.

-Superchica fastidiosa…

Notó algo no habitual. Birkin estaba atravesada por un tubo y seguía respirando. Tras ella un par de individuos con máscaras en la cara. Debía haber supuesto que serían profesionales, unos muy idiotas pero se encontraban con vida. Parte de eso se debía a esa rubia amable, estaba seguro de eso. No le agradaba en nada esa faceta amable en ella.

-Cómo es que… estás…a… aquí- balbuceó la rubia cerrando los ojos. Estaba perdiendo sangre lentamente. Jake miró con el ceño fruncido a los integrantes de dicho convoy esperando alguna respuesta, a pesar de no haber preguntado nada. Un joven pareció haberle entendido, no eran tan inútiles después de todo.

-Dave Jones, subcomandante- se presentó tras la máscara- Fuimos enviados para un control de inspección pero…

-No me interesa por qué están aquí- interrumpió- Solo digan como ella llegó a estar atravesada por el tubo.

-Lo… lo siento. -Se disculpó el joven- La agente Birkin nos puso a salvo cuando unas extrañas criaturas nos seguían al cerrar la criatura le atravesó con ese tubo antes de cerrar y la agente no ha querido que hagamos algo al respecto.

Condenada mujer endemoniada.

Miró con molestia a la rubia. Sonreía débilmente. No era su problema, Sherry era mayor y no era un jodido padre tras sus hijos pero, que muriera de una manera tan estúpida no tenía sentido, todo por la amabilidad. El metal parecía comenzar a fundirse, eran seis personas dentro, tendría que darse prisa.

-Muévete y Birkin, dime cómo diablos te saco de ese tubo- los agentes contemplaron con molestia al hombre. Su tono no debía ser correcto para tratar a quien había salvado su pellejo por varias horas. Si salían con vida su capitán tendría que saberlo, no podían dejarlo pasar, ese rubio no les daba buena espina, lo reconocían.

-Solo sácalo Jake, ya sabes cómo hacerlo- Muller asintió tomando un extremo del tubo donde estaba el estómago y jaló con fuerza, sacándolo ante la mirada de los integrantes. Poca importancia tenían ellos- Les recomiendo que no vean lo que sigue si tienen un estómago sensible

-Déjalos Jake. No todos tienen la paciencia para tolerarte- habló la rubia con molestia. Seguía sin entender cómo había llegado hasta ellos o su motivo por el cual estaba ahí. No debía encontrarse en Roma pero agradecía en silencio. Vivirían gracias a él.

-No me importa, ellos no son nadie, pero es mejor que nos movamos. Pronto esto se derretirá. He visto a lo lejos una camioneta, será fácil llegar si ellos no estorbas

-Jake… olvídalo- suspiró la rubia.- Ya escucharon chicos. Salgamos cuanto antes

.

.

Sherry dio una última mirada hacia la camioneta donde cinco personas partirían hasta la base del D.S.O. confiaba en Jones para enviarlos a casa, era subcomandante de Barry Burton. Nada podía sucederles camino a la base, no eran ellos quienes buscaban.

Desvió su mirada celeste hacia aquella máquina en la cual Jake le llevaría de regreso en Italia. Reconocía esa flamante motocicleta. El rubio la había comprado dos años atrás durante su último chequeo de sangre. Desde entonces parecía estar pegado hacia ella

Odiaba las motos, a Jake por obligarle.

-Apresúrate Sherry, tenemos que irnos. La corrosión llegará hasta esta parte y va a dañar mi moto.- suspiró nuevamente tomando asiento, se aferró al abdomen masculino con fuerza. Lo odiaba por ser un maldito arrogante. Pero regresaba con vida. Suponía que le debía algo y estaba segura de que él se lo cobraría. No sería nada bueno.

-Una vez en casa… voy a tomarme unas vacaciones

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!** **Pueden bajar sus armas, sus antorchas y las amenazas de muerte xD al fin pude terminar a quienes se los había prometido. Sé que me he tardado un poco. Pero aquí lo tienen n.n **

**La cosa se va volviendo interesante, digo, ya las personas culpables han decido dejarlos un rato. Lo malo, es el inconveniente jajajajaja ¿alguien sabe que es? ¿Qué provoca tensión entre Chris y Jill? ¿Rebecca logrará su objetivo? ¿Qué pasarán a partir de ahora?**

**¿Qué pasará con Jake y Sherry? Jo, muchas preguntas. Pronto tendrán sentido**

**Emanuel Valenfield: te prometo que en el siguiente tendrá un poco más de romance, o al menos eso espero. Ojalá este capítulo te guste, y no me mates por no incluirle mucho**

**Prometo contestar los otros comentarios en el siguiente, ando de prisa, he estado muy ocupada y lo seguiré estando, solo espero me tengan un poco de paciencia. **

**En fin, no los agobio más ¿qué opinan de esta capítulo? ¿Raro?**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy **


	6. Momentos tortuosos (parte II)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Reconstrucción **

_Capítulo 6: Momentos tortuosos II_

_(Apoyo incondicional, Momentos irracionales)_

* * *

.

.

.Jake miro con molestia a las personas involucradas en la dichosa instalación contra el bioterrorismo. Los rostros contorsionados de esos agentes le hacían querer golpear a Chris Redfield hasta el cansancio, maldecirlo pero no podía. El maldito se encontraba en proceso terapéutico al sufrir heridas de gravedad en su misión hacia Roma donde los interceptaron semanas atrás. No había recibido paga alguna por el trabajo en recolección de sobrevivientes, lo cual, era irritante. Sherry permanecía en terapia al inhalar sulfuro por un lapso de tiempo congruente. Motivo por el cual permanecía en la B.S.A.A. al ser niñero de Birkin hasta la recuperación efectiva de su líder enfermo.

-¿Tu eres Jake Muller?- se giró ante el tono prepotente, encontrando un hombre rubio de ojos claros. No lo recordaba de ningún lugar.

Marcus sonrió con malicia. Al fin se aparecía el famoso Jake de china, aquel que poseía en sus venas y tenía niveles altos de toxicidad. Su líder hablaba demasiado de sus habilidades genéticas que daban el éxito del proyecto H de la castaña dueña de ese proyecto. Todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado. Se apoyó contra la puerta esperando la respuesta del joven.

Muller desvió la mirada, viendo pasar los agentes apresurados que parecían reconocer al individuo. Gruñó entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza. Le recordaba de cierta manera a la mujer que se había encontrado semanas atrás.

Maldecía una vez más encontrarse ahí.

-Ese no es tu problema- los ojos claros del rubio se posaron en ese joven. No era mentira cuando le dijeron sobre su capacidad de intimidación, era como volver a tener los ojos de Wesker frente suyo, la superioridad con las cuales de distinguía en su tiempos gloriosos cuando trabajaba para él. Eran idénticos, sería un próximo Albert una vez completado el proyecto H.

-¿Jake?- Amplió la sonrisa maliciosa al reconocerla. Todo tenía sentido ahora, parecía claro. Debía haber deducido desde un principio el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba junto a una habitación del hospital. Los ojos azules claros característicos de Birkin eran suficiente motivo, aunque desconocía si era el verdadero motivo si él estaba por ella.

No lo creía de todo. Wesker nunca daba señales sentimentales hacia el sector femenino. Sus ideales egoístas lo llevaron a tomar una mujer simple para su proyecto con ayuda de William Birkin, ambos tomaron el asunto del virus T demasiado, debía admitirlo, los dos habían sido personas sin piedad y las consecuencias caían sobre sus respectivos hijos. Era interesante, el destino jugaba muy bien sus cartas a favor de Neo Umbrella.

-Birkin.- fijó sus orbes claros en la mujer adaptadora. Su parecido a su ex colega era increíble. Las facciones de Annette permanecían grabadas a fuego en su única hija. El pasado les cobraba más de lo imagino.

Definitivamente, sería excitante experimentar con su material genético como lo establecía el proyecto H. se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Su líder estaría encantado con la idea de presentarles, dentro de poco. Los resultados de dicho proyecto.

Sherry le sonrió al hombre. Recién se instalaba en el D.S.O al ser pariente del famoso director. A pesar de no darle mucha importancia había algo en él que no inspiraba confianza. Aunque no estuviera del todo segura. Pocas veces desconfiaba de un integrante de su cuartel y eso había significado el atentando del virus C con su tutor. Simmons había dado señales de traicionar, nunca dudó de su confianza como Marcus, su sentido debía estar equivocado.

Traicionar a su padre no era una opción ¿Sería capaz?

No era Simmons, estaba claro. Debía confiar en él. Sus sentidos martilleaban descontroladamente solo debía ignorarlo, concentrarse en algo más.

Se acercó al rubio jalando el tripié donde yacía su medicación. Ser monitoreada por su intoxicación no era la sensación más gratificante del mundo. Era innecesario. Había sobrevivido a Raccoon y su virus regeneraba sus células, no tenía mucho sentido seguir hospitalizada. La B.S.A.A exigía demasiado en comparación al D.S.O aunque era de esperarse. Después de todo era el hermano de Claire quien diría ese sector. Sus normas debían seguirse al pie de la letra.

-Escaparse de la habitación es muy tonto superchica- sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario. Encontrarse a Jake en plena huida a la cafetería no estaba entre sus planes y agradecía que Marcus se hubiera ido minutos antes. El no sería tan considerado como su jefe, Leon tampoco le hubiera agradado.

- Iré a desayunar ¿Vienes?

.

.

.

Pateó la bolsa de entrenamiento fuertemente, golpeándolo repetidas veces hasta sentir los músculos contraerse del dolor. No era su estilo permanecer entrenando más de seis horas, Chris lo hacía. Desde su despertar unas otras atrás con Carlos sonriéndole le había dejado una sensación amarga en el cuerpo. Nunca olvidaría aquel suceso ocurrido, aquella pelea que casi arruinaba su amistad.

Golpeó una vez más con los puños cerrados la bolsa, descargando la ira. Dentro de unas horas sería el funeral a los caídos durante la fallida misión. Debía asistir los cercanos a ellos y no quería ver una tumba con el nombre de la segunda persona más importante en su vida; Ver el nombre de un amigo, casi padre le rompía el alma, abriendo una grieta profunda. Como pilar no debía derrumbarse. Chris y Rebecca necesitaban su apoyo. Lastimarse así misma estando herida de misión no haría fáciles las cosas. El cuerpo le dolía cada golpe, sus costillas volvían a punzar. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir.

Salieron lentamente, amargas. Rodando por sus mejillas de manera abrupta. Dolía demasiado asistir a un funeral sin cuerpo. Tardarían semanas en reconocer los huesos encontrados tras la desinfección en Roma, solo seis personas habían sobrevivido, cinco del cuartel y la amiga de Claire. Ninguno de ellos tenía barba pelirroja consistente, sonrisa cálida. Ojos afectuosos.

-Jill, deja de hacerte daño, ahora- irguió su postura, encarando al mayor de los Redfield. Chris estaba tenso, quizás, demasiado para su gusto. Los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo apretados por sobre la venda.

Intentó controlar su ira respirando repetidas veces hasta controlar el ritmo natural de la respiración. Le enfurecía enterrar los cadáveres sin cuerpo presente, sin embargo era necesario, darles un entierro era lo mínimo para los familiares hasta el reconocimiento de los huesos hallados en la cuidad. Llamar a Kathy no había sido fácil, el llanto de la señora Burton aun golpeaba sus sentidos. La familia entera estaría, Polly también.

No podía evitar sentirse miserable. Y Jill entrenando hasta el cansancio como solía hacerlo para evitar el funeral le parecía estúpido. Asistirían, Barry lo merecía, tenerlos en su funeral a los tres, aunque la grieta en su mente se abriera hasta dejar un hoyo de obscuridad. Se acercó hasta su posición tomando la pierna femenina con fuerza. Sintiendo el golpe impactar contra su abdomen. Tomó la mano femenina. Jill se removió violentamente golpeando con la mano disponible, golpeó con su otro pie hasta caer en la colchoneta de entrenamiento, con el mayor encima.

Intentó reincorporarse, Jill rodeó su cintura con las piernas dificultándole la acción. Podía ver la ira en sus orbes grises y lo comprendía. También estaba enfadado por sus errores. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Casi perdía una amistad de largos años por la ira.

-Debemos ir Jill… sabes lo que opino de las debilidades.

Jill asintió. Lo sabía, demasiado. Chris se encargaba de recordárselo, restregarle en la cara el error que nunca le perdonaría. Y, así como se encontraban parecía un dejavú asfixiante. Las imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente goleando sin piedad alguna

_Se ajustó los detalles del vestido color turquesa. La boda de Rebecca sería dentro de unas horas, era dama de honor, no debía faltar al evento de quien consideraba una persona importante. Apreciaba de cierta manera a Coen, no era el mejor para su castaña amiga, pero si ella lo elegía, no objetaba. Ella tendría sus motivos para casarse con un ex fugitivo. _

_Desvió su mirada del espejo hasta la silla continua, un sobre abierto llamaba su atención de manera automática. Sintió los ojos picarle, arderle estrepitosamente. Una vez terminada la boda sería la de Carlos con una mujer que desconocía, sabía poco de ella. Según tenía entendido su campo de trabajo era exitoso._

_Había aceptado, Rebecca lo había logrado. Se estaba desmoronando lentamente al saber que asistiría contra su voluntad. Si llegaba, era seguro. Impediría esa boda sin importarle romper el corazón de una buena mujer. _

_Se recargó contra el buró. Faltaba poco para la boda de Rebecca, las sensaciones le cortaban el aire. Debía irse, alejarse de todos. Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió suavemente el pomo, nadie se daría cuenta si huía despacio._

_-¿A dónde vas, Jill?- su cuerpo se tensó. Miró al frente. Los orbes de Chris Redfield le miraban desconfiados y desvió la mirada._

_Él sabía lo que haría_

_-No dejaré que lo hagas, Jill… _

_-Vete, Redfield- siseó, intentando apartarlo- Maldición Chris ¡Que no me escuchas!_

_La ignoraba. De la manera más cruel. Chris estaba tan roto en esos momentos pero no tenía importancia. Era su vida. El hombre que quería se casaba con una mujer y no hacía un último intento, a pesar de nunca haber comenzado algo. Había confiado en Carlos, su promesa de reencontrarse algún día._

_-No, Valentine. No dejarás a Rebecca por tus estúpidos pensamientos egoístas- sintió su mano arderle y el rostro de su compañero enrojecerse. Abrió los ojos al comprender que lo había abofeteado con fuerza. No se arrepentía._

_-Déjame Chris, no es tu maldito problema._

_-Lo es, eres mi compañera, no dejaré que hagas esa maldita idiotez tuya o abandonar a Rebecca ¡Es su boda maldita sea! ¿Acaso te importa aquel hombre que no le interesas? ¿El cual te dejó por otra? ¡Contesta!_

_Otra bofetada resonó en el ambiente. Sus manos picaban del ardor y el rostro de Chris se fundía en rabia. La cosa se estaba volviendo violenta, era capaz de dispararle si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo. No tendría piedad._

_-No me importa- bramó entre dientes- ¡No me vengas con tus consejos! ¡No eres nadie Christopher!- sintió un peso y su cuerpo chocar contra la superficie del suelo frio. La violencia comenzaba a crecer._

_-¡Chris, Jill!- Rebecca entró a la habitación, tomando al mayor del brazo- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?_

_-No quiero hablar de eso- respondió, acomodándose el vestido. Chris seguía colérico y una tercera persona entró en la habitación interponiéndose. No necesitaba esforzar su cerebro para saber quién era.- Barry, Rebecca váyanse._

_-Si quieres largarte Valentine hazlo. La debilidad es tu maldito problema, eres débil. No quiero verte Jill… _

…

Regresó su mente a la realidad. Una donde Chris le decía cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Los gestos le indicaban alguna acción, los movimientos encima de su cuerpo eran forzosos, intentando alejarla. Como aquella vez, casi podía sentir el odio transmitido, la violencia y las palabras hirientes dichas en esos años. Había sido estúpida. La amistad de Chris era demasiado importante. El tiempo sin hablarse le había causado una desesperación incomparable. Recordaba las palabras de su compañero resonando contra su oído.

_-¿planeabas irte Jill? ¿Justo antes de mi casamiento?-Asintió. La ira había disminuido al escuchar las palabras frías y violentas del castaño. Nunca peleaban, ninguno experimentaba una discusión como esa. La mano aún le picaba al haberlo golpeado repetidas veces. Sin la rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo se sentía una basura. Había dañado a una persona de vital importancia, le rompía la ilusión a Rebecca de tener a sus mejores amigos reunidos._

_-Lo siento Rebecca, me dejé llevar por todo…- las lágrimas pujaban por salir. No tenía nada. La promesa hecha a Claire apareció y se odió por haberla roto, quebrado. –He perdido a mi compañero de tantos años por culpa de mis acciones, Chris tiene razón. Soy débil ante la sombra de Carlos._

_-Jill…- sintió los brazos de Barry rodearle el cuerpo.- Chris actual es una persona muy cruel, y soportó tus golpes, sin decir comentario alguno. Él te aprecia demasiado, eres su compañera. Somos un equipo, no puedes abandonar a quienes se han preocupado por ti ella- señaló a Rebecca- Es como tu mejor amiga, ella no te reprochará el casi haberla abandonado. Pero para Chris no será difícil. Hablaré con él. Puedes confiar en mí, mientras yo esté, la grieta entre ustedes no crecerá por odio. Recuérdalo rubia. Está en ti recuperar su confianza_

…

Apretó el cuerpo masculino abrazándolo, sintiendo la tensión de los músculos por la incomodidad. Le costó años para tenerlo nuevamente como amigo. Barry había cumplido su promesa y tenía la razón. Estaba en su persona continuar la amistad que tanto trabajo costaba levantar.

Mientras estaban ahí podía sentir algo diferente, una extraña tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Los dos eran unas personas rotas, vacías. La vida les había enseñado el dolor en diferentes maneras dejándolos desconocidos de quienes eran verdaderamente. Aunque quizá pudieran reconstruirse, renacer de las cenizas. Y lo creía, de verdad lo hacía.

-Tienes razón Chris…- susurró- Él hubiera querido que estuviéramos ahí. Despidiéndolos los tres.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, Jill. Ahora hay que apresurarnos. El funeral comenzará pronto.

.

Intentó prestar su atención al cura que daba la ceremonia religiosa para enterrar a sus muertos. Las filas de tumbas crecían cada vez más, extendiendo el terreno con lápidas de concreto. Sus ojos se debieron en el ataúd color caoba con un escudo en especial perteneciente a los antiguos S.T.A.R.S, una donde Barry quería ser enterrado en caso de muerte y siendo concebido a órdenes de Chris. A lo lejos, el llanto doloroso. Kathy Burton se aculillaba, aferrando a sus hijas y el mayor de su lado, observando el bajar hasta la tumba.

La ceremonia concluía. Quince tumbas nuevas. Todas sin cuerpos hasta la valoración de los cadáveres. El jefe junto a las autoridades haciendo su respectiva labor de dar pésame. El lugar se mantenía en silencio, con los sollozos de las esposas y madres rompiéndolo. Añadiéndole un tinte angustioso, sofocante. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Lo lamento, Jill.- Carlos se inclinó abrazándole. Y se odió. Él no tenía culpa alguna por lo sucedido, a pesar de haber asistido en su boda. Las cicatrices no cerraban, hasta que lo hicieran podía volver a sentirse cómoda.

-Yo también, Carlos… Barry lo era todo.- No le mentía. Burton los cuidó cuando lo necesitaban, había intentado mantener la relación con Chris, era un padre para ellos. Y su muerte, dolía. Harían pagar al culpable con creces, sin querían jugar a lastimarse, podían jugar muy bien el juego.

-Deberías ir con él… estoy segura que Redfield necesita más compañía tuya y de Rebecca, algo me lo dice.- Oliveira sonrió. Jill no era nadie sin su amigo, no debían mantenerse lejos.- Ve, rubia…

.

.

.

Marcus tecleó un par de veces hasta marcar el número indicado en su móvil. Espero en silencio. El funeral se encontraba en fases terminales, los empleados regresarían a sus labores.

-¿Cómo va todo Marcus?- sonrió al reconocer la figura femenina. La mujer castaña tenía un toque arrogante, como todos los aliados del líder. Era interesante trabajar con ella. Su facilidad de manipulación dejaba anonadado.

-Perfectamente. Están en proceso de entierro hacia los muertos, Redfield y Valentine está desechos, su amiga Rebecca también. No quieren verse.

La castaña sonrió tras el móvil. Su venganza era un éxito. Mancillar la mente del soldado había sido más fácil de lo previsto. Esa vieja táctica de guerra era infalible, en su estado de ira y vulnerabilidad sería más fácil atraparlos aunque no tendía cual era el plan del líder para hacerlo. Parecía confiar en algo que desconocía pero no era de importancia. Sin Christopher interrumpiendo sus proyecto podía poner a funcionar los pasos para el virus A. años atrás el proyecto no era nada, solo teorías a investigar, con ayuda del famoso virus del consejero de seguridad nacional estaba completo, el proyecto H estaba listo.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta el bulto azul. Se acercó, apartando las sábanas, dejando ver una figura infantil recién procreada, finalizada. Acercó el móvil enseñando el resultado al rubio piloto. Marcus abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

-Él es…

-Así es, Te presento al Proyecto H… el futuro contenedor del virus A

.

.

.

Estaba solo. El silencio del lugar le daba una paz mínima la cual necesitaba. El llanto de Polly era sofocante, Kathy abrazándola, consumiéndose lentamente. Se odiaba por no haber hecho algo de utilidad, le recordaba demasiado a China, Piers también se había sacrificado por su culpa. Dos personas que tenían importancia en su vida habían muerto en un lapso corto, cuatro años no era nada, recuperarse resultaba difícil, complicado. Todo alrededor de su compañía tendía a morir, Wesker se lo había dicho alguna vez y comenzaba a creerlo. Los años se lo demostraban, el sufrimiento parecía ser fetiche de los Redfield: Claire no había asistido al funeral, estaba lejos. Confiaba demasiado en Adam para protegerla ahora que daría el paso importante en su vida.

Matrimonio.

-¿Agente Redfield?- Sherry caminó hasta el mayor. No lo conocía del todo. Claire hablaba cosas tolerables de su hermano mayor y los jóvenes decían otras cosas. No sabía tratarlo en su estado emocional. Jake permanecía en una distancia prudente. Darle la información del científico capturado no le agradaría. No cuando la rabia lo dominaba.

-Agente Birkin ¿qué sucede? Debería estar escoltada por Muller- Asintió. Sonriendo amablemente. Si él supiera donde se encontraba Jake armaría su escándalo. El momento no era indicado. Suspiró sacando una fotografía vieja, tendiéndosela entre sus manos.

-Él es John Márquez, capitán. El científico capturado por Leon durante su inconsciencia. Está implicado en el asunto del atentado donde su amigo murió y Johnson Brighton quiere que usted sea quien lo interrogue.

Chris miró detenidamente al científico. Parecía ser de una compañía conocida. Su rostro se le hacía familiar. Las facciones y el color tenían un parecido al pasado, cercano al dos mil nueve cuando se encontraba de misión. Si ese hombre era responsable le partiría el rostro al verlo. Lo dejaría sin expresión, borraría su sonrisa de superioridad. Conocería a Chris Redfield, sin censura.

-De acuerdo, agente Birkin. Iré dentro de unas horas… debo decirle a la agente Valentine puede retirarse- No esperó respuesta, se alejó dejándola sola. Sabía que Muller se encontraba en los alrededores, no era idiota. Donde Birkin se encontrara era segura la presencia del rubio y, no quería verlo por el momento, le irritaba de sobremanera el carácter poco convencional del hijo de quien un día fue su jefe. No se parecía en nada a Wesker, lo cual, de cierta manera era un alivio. Jake no intentaría destruir al mundo como Albert.

Atravesó el extenso pasillo buscando a su rubia compañera sin éxito. Jill lo estaba haciendo, ocultándose de la multitud como solía hacerlo cuando la culpa carcomía sus sentido, era para débiles, personas sin alto conocimiento y ella tenía la experiencia, nunca la hubiera escogido de compañera si no lo fuera. No habría atravesado África en su búsqueda, ni haber retomado su amistad después de la pelea donde le había volteado el rostro hasta dejarle moretones días después. Todo lo pasaba, la debilidad de ella se iría cuando dejara los fantasmas enrollados hacia Oliveira. No le perdonaría otro arrebato, se lo había dejado bastante claro en el paso. Era Chris Redfield y nunca perdonaba, a Nadie.

Divisó el área de entrenamientos avanzados. Entró sin miramientos, alternado la visión entre los materiales utilizados para prácticas de tiro, algunos viejos por los años y otros recién comprados aún empaquetados. Al fondo, se encontraba una figura reclinada en una colchoneta vieja, se acercó sin meditación. La habitación correspondía a un lugar favorito para Barry, no era de esperarse encontrarla ahí. Jill de cierta manera era predecible, o quizás los años le hacían conocerla como Rebecca e inclusive el mismo Burton.

-Jill, ¿acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije sobre huir?

La rubia asintió. Nunca lo olvidaría. Chris Redfield parecía una espina en el dedo, siempre estaba en su momento de irritabilidad, estaba molesta, furiosa para tomar consideraciones. Carlos no entendía las indirectas, su cercanía le fastidiaba, no quería volver a pelear con Chris por su culpa. No lo haría. Palmeó la colchoneta invitándole sentarse.

-Siempre me lo dices, Chris, tanto que comienza a Irritarme…- calló. Había hablado de más, algo que no debía salir a la luz. Lo observó fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños contra el concreto. Se arrimó hasta colisionar contra su brazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Hacía tiempo sin hacerlo. Desde lo ocurrido en la mansión Arklay no lo volvía a cometer, una acción prohibida, la distancia era mínima, la respiración de Chris le hacía cosquillas en el cabello.

No se alejada. Nunca. El Redfield podía tensarse hasta dejar rígidos los músculos de su cuerpo pero nunca le apartaba, lo agradecía. Perderlo la llevaría a un estado de locura, sin él, fuera cruel o no, la institución sería un fracaso.

-Jill, han encontrado un posible implicado en el asunto del atentado. La B.S.A.A lo mantiene en custodia y debemos ser quienes lo investiguen, tenemos mucho de sacarle a ese infeliz- sugirió. Necesitaban entrevistarlo, sacarle toda la posible información que Ada Wong tenía entre manos. Si Kennedy la encontraba primero no la dejaría, su estúpida debilidad hacia esa mujer pondría en riesgo a su hermana. Debía ser el primero en encontrarla, acabarla por el bien del mundo. La sintió moverse débilmente hasta sentir los labios femeninos rodar por su mejilla. Giró la cabeza de manera inercia. Sin prevenirlo, naturalmente.

Sus labios se encontraron. El sabor amargo del dolor los consumía, ladeó el rostro profundizando el beso mientras sentía los brazos de la rubia cernirse sobre su cuello acortando la distancia.

Un apoyo incondicional era necesario, vital. Y el momento irracional que estaba compartiendo no era correcto. Tenía más de estúpido, loco, bizarro. La situación se les estaba escapando de las manos, debían pararlo. Acortar aquel momento y enterrarlo, desaparecerlo.

Cerró los ojos.

,

,

-¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra huida del hospital durante el desayuno?- le preguntó buscando a los capitanes del lugar. Escuchó el sonoro bufido de molestia característico de Jale. A veces, se preguntaba por qué seguía ahí cuando no lo toleraba del todo. Algo debía unirla o llamarle la atención. Desde su escolta en Edonia había supuesto que él sería una problemática en su vida difícil de alejar.

-No, tú fuiste la que quiso hacerse la criminal ¿recuerdas?- respondió irónico. Sherry podía ser absurda cuando se lo proponía y su amabilidad era exasperante.

-Eres realmente insoportable- contraatacó- Estuve expuesta a un tóxico veneno y quería comer algo decente, eso es todo. Tú no me detuviste.

-No soy nadie para hacerlo, Birkin, eres lo suficiente mayor ¿acaso eres una chiquilla?- apretó los labios. Odiaba todo en Jake Muller.

-¿Agente Sherry Birkin?- el joven se acercó hasta ella, en mano, una especia de aparato especial que no conocía. Lo miró extrañada.- Ha sido convocada a una junta de emergencia, Deben darle aviso a los agentes Redfield y Valentine, el científico nos ha hablado de un proyecto H.

-¿Proyecto H? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-No va a agradarles nada… será mejor que el jefe de los explique.- Asintió jalando a Jake Muller de brazo, si los habían convocado no era sencillo. La sensación de incertidumbre cosquilleaba de manera alarmante. No era bueno, lo sentía Y, algo le decía que era el comienzo de algo demasiado grande.

Debían encontrar a Chris y Jill cuanto antes

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con este capítulo. Sé que dije que habría hombres sexis pero mientras lo escribía decidí recortarlo, así que hasta el siguiente tendrán lo prometido xD**

**Capítulo dedicado a Nelida Treschi (a la cual le debo sus hombres jajajajaja) CMosser y Emanuel Valenfield, espero que este capítulo Valenfield les guste,**

**Volviendo al hilo de la trama. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea del proyecto? ¿Qué pasará con Chris y Jill?**

**Espero sus respuestas. Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	7. Pláticas que construyen barreras

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía. No al plagio chicos**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Reconstrucción **

_Capítulo 7: "Pláticas que construyen barreras" _

_._

_._

_-Lo siento… de verdad- los ojos le ardían al ver el semblante de Rebecca entristecido. Se sentía miserable. Una basura. No solo les estaba fallando a sus compañeros sino también a ella. Quería irse del lugar y gritar hasta que la garganta le doliera por su estupidez_

_-Pensé que no estarían… los dos son personas importantes Jill ¿por qué lo hiciste?- exigió la castaña y sintió su corazón partirse ante el recuerdo. Chris no volvería, habían roto el lazo de amistad. Clavó los ojos en la puerta contraria donde se encontraba Barry hablando._

_Era la peor escoria._

_-No quería verlo casarse… es todo…. No sabes lo duro que es Rebecca, duele, desgarra.- Rebecca suspiró. No necesitaba saber quién sería el hombre en cuestión. Era de conocimiento público el enlace matrimonial de Carlos el mismo día. Todo parecía tener mayor sentido._

_-¿No volverán a hablarse cierto? Has perdido algo valioso Jill, la amistad de una persona importante… estás destruyendo tu barrera- No quería eso. Jill y Chris eran un equipo sólido, por separado no funcionaba igual. Quería tenerlos a ambos en su vida y matrimonio. No se casaría si el problema no se solucionaba. Billy lo entendería._

_-Lo hice. Rebecca… Y no quiero volver a lo mismo. Me cansé- la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un hombre de espesa barba roja. Barry les miró unos instantes negando con la cabeza haciéndole sentir más culpable en lo relacionado a su amistad rota._

_-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte Valentine. Chris ha sido la única persona que te apoyado, junto a nosotros dos- señaló a Rebecca- Ella también es tu amiga y nadie de juzga por haber caído en eso._

_-Suenas como él… - bramó apartándose.- Tienes razón. Fue una idiotez de mi parte, soy débil…_

_-No lo eres- la cuarta voz le hizo mirar hacia el fondo. Chris se encontraba ahí. Los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, demasiado para su gusto.- Solo te dejas llevar por la debilidad Valentine y sabes que odio eso en los individuos. El segundo miembro masculino se interpuso._

_-Arreglen su situación. Son compañeros de trabajo- susurró el pelirrojo.- Ustedes, como camaradas tienen que darles el ejemplo a quienes están siguiéndoles los pasos _

_-No podemos fingir que nada ha pasado pero podemos intentar reparar el daño… una vez que los fragmentos se rompen es imposibles repararlos_

_-Yo estaré con ustedes soy quien los guía ¿recuerdan?- Barry rió- Solo prometan que lo intentaran aun cuando yo esté indispuesto. Me estoy haciendo viejo y el equipo S.T.A.R.S no debe estar desintegrado, nunca._

_._

_._

_._

Fijó su atención en el material sobre su escritorio. Varias ampolletas de extraña procedencia hacían su principal aparición. Parecían antiguas, la etiqueta deteriorada lo confirmaba según el examen visual. Los papeles amarillentos codificados serían encargados por un traductor profesional del famoso D.S.O, los detalles del individuo eran desconocidos. Carlos se había negado a darles información pero debía ser alguien importante. Pocas personas decodificaban algún escrito antiguo. Barry, de su organización era uno de ellos pero él estaba muerto.

Lo extrañaba. Desde el funeral dedicado a los caídos sentía su ausencia. Los agentes de alto calibre habían bajado sus interacciones y Chris se encargaba de ellos entrenándolos hasta el cansancio. Exigiéndoles más, desgastándolos. En ese sentido podía decir a ciencia cierta que él sufría más. El pelirrojo había sido su apoyo emocional durante muchos años, sin Burton corrigiéndole no existía persona capaz de enfrentarle directamente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse en su investigación del líquido distribuido en las ámpulas, No recordaba virus de color obscuro. El T-verónica se caracterizaba por su tono verde, morado correspondiente al Virus G y el gris indicador del C deterioraba sus teorías. Las plagas eran parásitos vivos introducidos o al menos los reportes lo indicaban. Debía ser una sustancia poderosa para ser codificada.

Rompió el ámpula vaciando su contenido y tomando una primera muestra. Bastaría unos días para saber el resultado. Debía recomponer fuerzas, su cuerpo seguía débil en consecuencia al atentado.

Desvió la atención hacia el sobre blanco con ligeros bordes rosas. La boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de un periodo corto de tiempo. Claire Redfield daría el paso final después una relación larga y sabía lo complicado que sería. Había decidido abandonar el trabajo como especialista generando incertidumbre en su rama. Sin agente de investigación se encontraban perdidos hasta un nuevo remplazo. Agradecía en silencio mantener en aquellos momentos la cordialidad con la especialista del D.S.O aunque Jill seguía reacia a tomarle palabra.

La grieta entre ellos tres se había abierto, de manera idéntica al pasado. Sin Barry guiándoles estaban perdidos, quebrados. Y les hacía falta. Extrañaba sus palabras cálidas el día de su boda indicándole que todo estaba bien. Ahora, sin él nada parecía serlo. Sus mejores amigos se encontraban distanciados desde el funeral y no lo entendía. Algo debía haber sucedido entre ellos. Carlos se había vuelto cercano a su castaña amiga en los últimos meses ocurrido el atentado, quizás ese fuese el motivo principal del distanciamiento. Chris no toleraba al Oliveira.

Suspiró sonoramente regresando su atención hasta el ámpula color negro. La base del material parecía ser de un grosor mayor en comparación a las ampolletas clásicas, lo cual sugería un líquido peligroso corrosivo. Una indicación decodificaba bastaba como prueba y el D.S.O había mandado uno de los mejores agentes especialistas mientras lograba terminar el análisis. Todo parecía confuso. La muestra llevaba meses dentro del laboratorio en consecuencia a su terapia de rehabilitación por inhalación de sulfuro a niveles tóxicos. Una vez llegado el agente trabajarían para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Rebecca suspiró. No se podía hacer esperar a Chris, no cuando el tiempo de interrogación al extraño científico hallado por Leon Kennedy al fin había llegado

-¿Usted es la agente encarada de la decodificación?-Sonrió al reconocer el tono masculino y rió girándose hacia el individuo que sonreía engreído. Odiaba a los hombres arrogantes como Jake Muller, sin embargo se había casado con uno inclusive peor. Palmeó el asiendo indicándole al hombre castaño tomar asiento

-Había olvidado que no trabajas aquí Billy- habló acariciando los castaños cabellos cortos.- Enviar al mejor agente en decodificación…. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Billy Coen amplió la sonrisa. Con el paso de los años trabajar como agente le generaba ciertas manías. Decodificar conllevaba un largo periodo y compartir campo con su esposa después de tantos años sin hacerlo sonaba tentador, Rebecca parecía tener razón respecto al pasado. Trabajar para Leon Kennedy no era la sensación más gratificante del mundo, sin embargo lo prefería al maníaco amigo de su esposa. Tomó el ámpula entre sus manos examinando el contenido del papel. Era demasiado antiguo y viejo. Les tomarías más de lo que había esperado para terminarlo a tiempo. Lo cual era frustrante.

Dos semanas no les alcanzaría. Tenían la boda de Claire encima al ser los padrinos oficiales.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar… algo me dice que este pequeño artefacto tiene mucho para contarnos… si lo querían ocultar algo severo debe contener.

.

.

.

.

Chris Redfield contempló asqueado tras el vidrio. Dentro se encontraba el hombre atrapado en España sin tener consideración en responder y si ese idiota quería cabrearlo lo estaba consiguiendo. No toleraba a tipos como él, personas encargadas de destruir al mundo con ideas enfermizas de poder. Siguiendo el lazo de quien en algún tiempo consideró importante. Albert Wesker aún seguía sembrando la semilla inspiratoria después de muerto. Todos querían imitar el daño comparándose al rubio, era estúpido. Mientras viviera los mantendrían encerrados hasta terminar la pesadilla del bioterrorismo.

Quizás nunca lo lograran. La traición a la par del dolor seguiría. Nunca perdonaban a las personas que traicionaban sus ideales. Barry y Jill habían sido los únicos en darles una oportunidad, confiaba en ellos plenamente. Rebecca también se incluida. Los tres aunque se encontraran distanciados por esos momentos. No quería entablar palabra alguna von Valentine. Le irritaba verla débil ante el hombre que había deteriorado su estado pero era su problema. Si ella quería regresar al círculo repetitivo era asunto suyo. Burton ya no estaba para unirlos. Si aquel lazo se cortaba no quedaba nada que hacer.

Entro a la habitación encarando al castaño científico. Su aspecto joven hacía burbujear sus venas en rabia. Se paró hasta chocar contra la madera clavando los orbes claros hacia él. Esperaba respuestas a sus preguntas aunque tuviera que recurrir a la violencia.

-Josep Marqués… ¿cierto?

El de los ojos claros asintió. Al fin conocía al famoso héroe de la B.S.A.A, después de meses en espera. Su líder había sido claro en lo referente al agente, sus capacidades de persuasión no serían fáciles de evitar. Era de conocimiento público la manera tosca e insensible del Redfield más no cedería. Si quería información le costaría, y el mansaje de su líder causaría mayor estragos en su persona, estaba seguro de ello.

Su error, era ser predecible.

-Efectivamente… Usted es el famoso líder de escuadrón al cual le gusta perder sus soldados en cada misión… ¿Cierto? – Rió.- Es incluso patético como alguien tan importante no pueda cuidar la vida de alguien más.

Apretó los puños con fuerza tornando sus nudillos blancos. Quería matarlo. Parte de sus palabras eran verdad. Piers Nivans, el mejor soldado de su generación había muerto años atrás. Barry y su nuevo escuadrón meses antes también bajo el mando pero aquel hombre de ojos grises no era nadie y no estaban para interrogarlo. Era él quien hacía las preguntas.

-Escucha, quiero que me digas para quien trabajas… ¿Acaso es esa mujer la que maneja los hilos? ¡Contesta!- bramó furioso observando la sonrisa cínica del joven. Su cabello corto tenía un parecido sorprendente a su ex compañero.

-Claro que lo es… piensa Redfield, gracias a ella el proyecto H fue todo un éxito.

-¿Proyecto H?- Se giró al reconocer la segunda voz al fondo. Valentine hacía su aparición en el interrogatorio, siempre tarde. Detestaba su falta de puntualidad aunque debía dejarlo pasar. Carlos Oliveira también se encontraba en dicha habitación. Ya había escuchado antes ese maldito proyecto, en la última misión. Todo parecía girar alrededor de él.

Y sentía un dolor punzante de la migraña.

-Un proyecto bastante interesante. Su creadora realmente sabía cómo infringir sufrimiento agente Valentine- el rubio se encogió de hombros. Notaba la tensión entre los tres integrantes del interrogatorio, desconocía al tercero castaño, pero no podía dejar pasar el ambiente tenso entre ambos agentes. No concordaban. Su líder había mencionado el lazo grande alrededor de ellos, no parecía haber nada de eso.

Alguien los había roto primero.

Patético.

-Qué es el proyecto… dinos en que consiste- preguntó Carlos Oliveira poniéndose junto a su compañera. Cumpliría su promesa de ayudarle en aquella misión aun si su propio compañero se negaba. Era la manera de ayudarle por salvarlo de ese infierno. Se quedaría hasta que estuviera terminado. Después de todo, Leon era quien daba las órdenes hacia ellos. Los tres observaron al rubio esperando respuesta.

-Combinación agente… si uno combina dos genéticas poderosas el resultado dará una nueva creación perfecta y solo dos personas han sido las indicadas para el proyecto… cuando lo descubran se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Es todo lo que diré

Oliveira asintió previniendo un futuro ataque tomando el brazo masculino con fuerza. Lo conocía. Se estaba conteniendo en su intento de asesinato por el bien del cuartel, en ese aspecto podía decir a ciencia cierta lo admirable que resultaba alguien como el compañero de Jill. Su sentido del honor no le permitiría caer tan bajo aunque lo anhelara.

Chris Redfield jamás caería en lo humillante, por nadie.

-Creo que eso será todo Marques, te quedarás en custodia hasta un nuevo interrogatorio pero- acercó su boca al oído del joven.- Cuando ese día llegue no habrá nadie que detenga a Redfield y hablarás… tenlo por seguro, ¡Ahora llévenselo!- Josep gruñó mientras los encargados de seguridad lo regresan a la celda. El joven era inocente en cuanto al capitán. Si algo no debía hacerse nunca era retarlo. No tendría piedad con el rubio al llegar el momento.

-Creo que tengo que retirarme Jill- Miró su reloj de pulsera. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez y tenía una esposa esperándolo en el cuartel ahora que traducía unos escritos. Ingrid tomaba su papel muy apecho.- Iré al laboratorio del D.S.O a trabajar un rato. Rebecca con su esposo ya están trabajando en la decodificación, me temo que no hay nada más que hacer salvo esperar…. Y siento no haber ido contigo a la visita de tu padre.

Valentine sonrió débilmente asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto en señal de despedida. Observándolo salir despreocupadamente. Dio la vuelta encontrando los orbes claros de su compañero mirarle extrañados, era de esperarse. Después de dos años sin visitar a su padre. Siempre se mantenía al margen aunque no tolerara la presencia de Dick.

-Lamento no decirte Chris… últimamente no hemos estado hablando y deduje que necesitabas algo de tiempo para volver todo pasible- Se disculpó. No le mentía. Nunca lo hacía tratándose de él. Chris, a pesar de todo era muy importante, gracias a ese hombre seguía con vida. Algo que ni Carlos Oliveira hubiera hecho, el recorrer toda África en su búsqueda.

El castaño analizó las palabras en silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jill no visitaba al mayor. Solía evitar las visitas dolorosas en prisión. Faltaba un corto periodo para su libertad condicional, ese debía ser el motivo por el cual volvía a la rutina antigua donde solía acompañarla desde años atrás. Sabía, que la petición de Valentine hacia el agente del D.S.O radicaba a pasar tiempo de calidad, parecía ser que no superaba aquel sentimiento débil.

Carlos Oliveira era estúpido.

Tomó el brazo femenino con fuerza sacándola del área de interrogación. Encontraba asfixiante el lugar. Las dudas sobre dicho proyecto martilleaban su raciocinio más no le daría interés por esos momentos.

Un momento fuera del trabajo no lo mataría.

-Iremos a ver a tu padre… imagino que tendrás cosas que decirle- Jill sonrió aferrándose al brazo masculino. No importaba el rudo agarre o el dolor de su muñeca.

-Gracias

.

.

.

Contempló con fascinación el pequeño individuo sobre las sábanas color azul claro. El proceso de espera había terminado. Según los viejos detalles prescritos de la creadora nueve meses de gestación artificial lograrían crear un individuo sano sin preámbulos. Era el turno de examinar si ese bebé cubría los estándares indicados al proyecto H. Acercó el estetoscopio al pecho infantil escuchando sus pulmones y ritmo cardíaco en diferentes movimientos. Los ojos infantiles abiertos le hacían pensar que para sus meses de edad parecía activo.

Mucho de mejor a lo esperado. Aferró el portapapeles entre sus manos escribiendo los datos posteriores. Era vital antes de los primeros análisis clínicos para cerciorarse del éxito de implantación Uroboros.

-Color de piel normal, Pulmones, respiración y ritmo cardíaco en perfecto desarrollo…. Lo hemos conseguido.

La segunda persona a su lado sonrió torcidamente. Albert se quemaría en el infierno si volviera a ver los planes retomados del proyecto. Combinar los dos materiales genéticos mejor adaptados había funcionado bastante bien.

Recorrió con los dedos el delgado cabello castaño y amplió la sonrisa al reconocer los ojos de color singular.

Definitivamente no lo esperarían

-Empezaremos los análisis… si su genética logró combinarse habrá heredado el parásito y junto al Uroboros, será imparable… pronto llegará el momento de presentarlo al mundo.

…

Dick Valentine frunció el entrecejo al observar nuevamente al hombre que siempre acompañaba a su única hija. Los miró en silencio esperando alguna interacción de su parte o la razón de su visita, notó un extraño ambiente incómodo en ambos agentes y su arrugada frente se unió. Ambos parecían irritados.

¿Qué hacían ahí si volvían a discutir?

-Siento lo sucedido hacia su amigo…- habló llamando la atención de ambos. Sabía la verdadera importancia de dicho hombre en sus vidas y quizá ese momento de tensión se debía a su ausencia. Su hija nunca comentaría en voz alta lo doloroso que era como tampoco aquel hombre que detestaba. Estaban solos contra el nuevo peligro, sin nadie.

Detestaba demasiado estar encerrado. Nunca lo diría tampoco. Los Valentine tenían un orgullo innato incomparable, o al menos esperaba que Jill no se dejara pisotear ante ningún problema.

-No queremos hablar de eso señor Valentine. Solo queremos saber si usted sabe algo de los acontecimientos de dos mil nueve cuando estaba de misión- Respondió el Redfield, sacó de su bolsillo trasero un papel deteriorado.- Escuché que usted estuvo merodeando los alrededores de Tricell ¿Quiere decirnos algo al respecto?

Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en el pequeño trozo de papel. Lo reconocía a la perfección y al parecer los años habían hecho de ese hombre uno bastante observados. Ningún otro individuo corriente reconocería el papel explosivo casual sin haber hecho investigación previa.

Había descubierto el motivo por el cual regresaba a prisión.

-Eres listo muchacho- concedió reclinándose sobre su asiento- Trabajé para unos científicos que querían acabar con ese laboratorio en el año que tu indicas, al parecer tenían cierto desprecio hacia Tricell aunque la mujer que comandaba parecía haberse enfadado.- Jill abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. La sensación de incertidumbre burbujeando en su sistema.

-¿Qué mujer padre?

No quería saber la respuesta pero tenía que saberlo.

-Solo sé que era castaña… arrogante. Y según los comentarios de esos científicos había estado involucrada en un asunto bastante catastrófico.

La rubia maldijo internamente su pregunta. Pocas personas vivas se encontraban en esa lista y solo una, a su criterio llenaba perfectamente la responsabilidad. Por el rostro contorsionado de su compañero ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Ada Wong.

-Debió haber informado a nuestra organización- Escuchó el golpetear del puño de Chris contra la madera al responder. Los guardias de la prisión se acercaban buscando tranquilizarlo sin éxito.- ¡Maldición Dick!

-No. Nosotros no revelamos detalles. Tú mismo lo mencionas algunas veces Redfield. Es patético ser sometido por alguien. Las debilidades no deben existir… Guárdalo en tu memoria. Los Valentine jamás nos dejaremos influenciar… será mejor que se vayan. Nos veremos cuando salga en tres años Jill

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. El único sonido provenía en susurros de los presos hablando con sus familiares, ignorando la situación. Respiró el aire suficiente para intentar apagar la sensación amarga que le recorría el cuerpo violentamente. La ira era un factor destructor. Corrosivo. Un indicador de movimientos imprevistos que traían consecuencias, algunas incorregibles.

Quería irse de ahí.

Y no volver nunca.

…

Revisó una vez más los archivos relacionados al atentado bioterrorista en Roma. Las plagas del Reporte Kennedy parecían ser las encargadas de dicho problema lo cual generaba controversia entre los miembros responsables de investigación. Se suponía, las plagas se encontraban alejadas del mundo al haber acabado el infierno de Wesker. El contrabando de esa plaga no podía existir. Las muestras se encontraban resguardas, una en cada compañía encargada y la situación no encajaba del todo.

Al parecer, lo derivado de las plagas se encontraba anexado al dichoso proyecto H. Josep Marques se encontraba en proceso de rehabilitación al encontrar la furia directa de su compañero días anteriores. Sin embargo el joven rubio no decía palabra alguna haciendo extenso la averiguación sobre los culpables.

Ada Wong llenaba el perfil, aunque sola no hubiera podido manejar todo un atentado, por lo tanto tenía secuaces conspirando contra del mundo y, algo dentro de su cerebro le decía que no tenía nada de involucrada su padre confirmaba lo contrario.

Debatir entre creer o no le generaba un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Una semana había pasado desde la visita en la cárcel. No volvería hasta la salida de Dick Valentine. No había hablado sobre el asunto con nadie. Rebecca investigaba sobre una decodificación sobre el suero encontrado en Tricell meses atrás. Recordó un hombre de mirada cálida apoyándola cuando nadie se encontraba cerca y sintió los ojos arderle con fuerza

Lo extrañaba.

Desvió su atención al sobre banco con ligeros bordes rosas correspondientes a la invitación del futuro matrimonio. Al fin Claire asentaba cabeza. Le irritaba la idea de buscar un remplazo para el puesto de investigación más no valía mucho pensarlo en esos momentos. Dos semanas era el plazo de la boda. Y estaba feliz por ellos.

-Mi hermana puede ser tan irracional cuando se lo propone… pero parece que esta vez está haciendo algo sensato.

Jill afirmó palmeando el asiento continuo a su es escritorio observando al Redfield impregnado en sudor, consecuencia del entrenamiento sin descanso aplicado a los jóvenes aspirante al nuevo equipo Alpha, el cual comandaría. Sin Barry le tocaba dirigir la batuta entre ellos.

Aceptaba al hijo del presidente. Adam, había sido quien había revivido a la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Y él también se encontraba satisfecho con el matrimonio con el rubio agente. Aquel gesto le daba un toque que se encontraba perdido, su humanidad.

-Es increíble que tu hermana vaya a casarse… creo que al fin superará las cicatrices relacionadas a ese hombre

Acortó la distancia acariciando los castaños cabellos cortos. Sin tensiones ni posturas rígidas. Un momento pasivo entre los dos después de mucho tiempo. Aún faltaban cosas para arreglar en su imperfecto compañerismo. Lo sucedido meses atrás era lo considerado un error. Desliz, como lo diría Burton si estuviera vivo. Una descarga de frustración acumulada por los años donde el dolor los había marchitado hasta volverlos desconocidos. Su barrera estaba quebrada pero aun de pie. Y estaba en sus actos construir la barrera, esas pláticas sinceras ayudaban en hacerlo lentamente.

Nunca rompería nuevamente la promesa hecha a Claire. Vigilaría al mayor ahora que todo parecía volver al punto de partida

-Rebecca está emocionada al ser la madrina de Claire en su boda- nunca olvidaría el rostro feliz de Rebecca Chambers cuando la pelirroja se lo había comentado buscando los preparativos finales junto a Sherry Birkin. Avanzó el recorrido de sus dedos hasta tocar la fría mejilla de Chris Redfield sin que este diera indicios de molestarse. No lo hacía realmente y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-Imagino que Coen estará complacido en ser tomado para algo importante- llegó hasta la mandíbula del castaño trazando el contorno inconscientemente, encontrando extraño la diferencia de ambas pieles, una de mayor tonificación y la imperceptible cicatriz que Wesker le había dejado durante la batalla en África. Decidió prestarle atención a sus palabras tocas.

-Billy es algo diferente. Es casi tan arrogante como Jake Muller- Pronunció. Se negada a coincidir palabra alguna con el hijo de Albert a pesar de que existía una mujer que pensaba diferente a su criterio. Algún día, lo encararía como Sherry Birkin.

El tiempo lo decidiría.

-Cuando el día de la boda llegue Valentine…. irás conmigo y es una orden.

Parpadeó repetidas veces intentando analizar las palabras del mayor. Desvió la mirada encontrando el vació de la habitación y el ambiente se sentía calmo. De alguna manera diferente. Sonrió levemente. Chris nunca le pediría a una mujer desconocida ser su pareja de acompañante….Ni de jóvenes….

Abrió los ojos.

¿Chris había hecho qué?

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos?- preguntó Marcus tras el intercomunicador sonriendo con suficiencia. La mujer tras e móvil torció la boca, imitando el gesto pasando el intercomunicador en diferentes direcciones hasta topar con el pequeño individuo de ojos claros.

-Dos semanas… seremos quienes le den diversión a ese dichoso enlace- Chris Redfield no sabrá lo que les espera Marcus y tú tendrás un trabajo que realizarme primero.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Aquí con el capítulo 7 de esta historia… si bien les había comentado por ahí decidí hacer un pequeño momento pasivo entre ambos protagonistas. Creo que algunos querrán matarme por dejar esto así. Espero las amenazas de muerte con gusto xD,**

**Por otro lado… Chris irá con Jill de pareja, a que nadie se lo había esperado. De verdad espero que no haya caído en el OcC. Si eso pasa háganmelo saber. **

**Dejando eso…. ¿Alguna teoría sobre el infante que poseen nuestros villanos? ¿Ya tienen idea de que consiste el proyecto H?**

**Por cierto, sé que no debería comentarlo aquí pero haré la aclaración. Sherry no participa en este capítulo ya que formará parte del YDS: Cicatrices pero ojo. Solo será en este. (Creo que es obvio ya que la propia Jill lo dice pero más vale aclararlo todo de una vez.)**

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Es un asco?**

**Espero su opinión**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
